Private Intentions
by Greye Granger
Summary: When PI Bella Swan is hired by Mrs. Tanya Cullen to investigate her husband, Bella quickly learns that maybe she is investigating the wrong person. Maybe her husband has been running from something or someone...will Bella find out what lies beneath the twisted and terrifying past of Edward Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

The night was darker than the one before. Time changes the light, leaving us with less, bringing us deeper into the colder months of the year. While the holiday's hung above us, Thanksgiving ending just weeks ago, nothing else felt any different to me.

It was the same with work, just another night. My car was parked a block away from an old cornerstone, idling quietly. I sipped coffee and glanced at the clock on my dash once, twice, then a third time before I realized the guy I was stalking wasn't coming back to his apartment.

He was an average looking man, wealthy, and he had a wife that hired me to follow him around. It was the same thing as always; People cheating on people. Spouses mainly, but every now and then I got a few boyfriends or girlfriends that were just as paranoid. I wished I had better news to deliver to my clients, but it was always the same, because people cheat.

Rich people, poor people, young people, old people. All races, all genders, all sexual orientations. It can be a depressing career to some, but I was used to it. My friends think I got to play some undercover detective. I chuckled outloud. Someone that hides in alley ways and climbs up fire escapes to take pictures of people in their most intimate moments through a window.

Truth is, people aren't that careful. They're not as secretive as they believe they are. Maybe to their spouses they can be, but not to the rest of the world. They never see me coming, or leaving. I'm good at what I do, and I'm in it for the money. I grew up seeing bad marriages first hand, so it only seemed natural for me to do what I do. I'm pushing thirty, which to many, is young for the job. I'm quiet, average height and appearance, and I can talk my way in or out of anything. I rarely sleep, and don't have much of a social life. I'm a ghost.

I chuckled again. This job was my social life. In my experience, it doesn't take much for wealthy people to blow a gasket and want a divorce, and when that happened, I was there.

The clock stared at me brightly. I sighed, then fastened my seatbelt and shifted my volvo into drive. Just before I pulled away, a white baseball cap caught my eye. I hunched down, my eyes peering through the steering wheel. It was my client's husband, and he had a tall blonde on his hip. I grabbed my Canon, aimed forward, and clicked the shutter button. My camera took over a dozen pictures, each more scandalous than the last. Hand holding, nuzzling, grabbing, whispering, and kissing before they were behind closed doors.

Another day, another dollar.

*/*

As the sun rose above tall buildings, it was blinding me through the coffee shop windows. I switched chairs so that my back was against the warmth. It felt so good. It evened out the warmth in my hands from holding my coffee mug. The streets of Knoxville were beginning to come alive with the morning. The temperature was supposed to be decent today, which made me happy. The past couple of days had been unseasonably cold, and that frustrated me. Winter was winter, but it was barely winter yet. I loved all the four seasons, but I wanted to enjoy each one, and not skip one like we had done with autumn this year. I could move south, but I've never lived anywhere but here. Home is home. The small trees that lined the roads of the city were bright with Christmas lights preparing for the coming holiday. I brought my caramel brûlée to my mouth, and inhaled before drinking it.

I got an hours sleep, so my mind was foggy, but I had the packet that contained the photos to end a marriage, and my client just came through the door. She was in her mid-forties, married to the cheater for two years, no kids, and one pet; a dog she took everywhere she went. I groaned seeing it's little face peeking out of her large purse. It spotted me as well, and began barking. It was shrill enough to break glass. I wanted to choke it.

"Stupid dog," I mumbled.

"Bella," the dog owner greeted cheerfully. She sat down, placing her bag on the small table between us. She quieted her chihuahua from barking, but it was still growling at me. I tried to ignore it.

"Morning, Claire," I said. She smiled. Her fake nails clinked against her cup, no doubt full of a pumpkin spice latte, and her hair was so blonde, I could still smell the bleach.

"Got anything for me?" She asked. I nodded, happy to get to the point.

Some women like small talk, but I wasn't one of them. I pulled the envelope from beneath her purse, and gave it to her. As she took it, her eyes glistened. It was as if this was Christmas morning, and I was giving her something she'd always wanted. When she peeked inside, she gasped, but not out of shock.

"Perfect," she beamed. "You're good. The last guy I hired took two weeks, and came up with nothing."

I shrugged, not as pleased with myself as she was.

"Arrogant little boy thinks he can do this to me?" She snapped, laughing wickledy.

Claire wasn't stupid, but I wouldn't call her smart either. Like so many other clients of mine, she just liked to appear dumb. I never understood why. How can a man be attracted to that? Her husband in the white baseball cap was eleven years younger than her, yet she thought by playing dumb, having fake boobs, and hair so bleached it could choke a donkey that that was enough to keep him satisfied for life?

I didn't say any of these things to her of course. I wasn't going to tell the truth. I wasn't going to lie either, even though that was easier. I could tell her to find a man more her age and settle down, to just be happy, but why would I? She was in it all for money, and that was fine with me. Besides, marriage to me was just a piece of paper that said your spouse gets half your shit. Only the suspicious people signed prenups, but even they end up paying some form of alimony.

"Are we good?" I asked, interrupting her from staring at the photos. She looked up, grinned, then nodded.

"Oh, yes. The lawyer will tear his ass apart."

I snorted. Claire dug in her Coach purse, shoving the small dog to one end. It was still growling.

"Muffin, hush!" Claire ordered.

The dog whimpered, ashamed, then started again. I rolled my eyes. Claire handed me a white envelope. I didn't need to check that the money was all there. I placed it safely inside my coat, and stood up. I downed my coffee, and nodded to Claire.

"Good luck," I said. She was looking at the pictures again, and didn't notice me.

"Claire?"

"Yeah, huh?" Her bright green eyes looked up.

"Good luck," I said again.

"Oh," she laughed. "You're sweet, but I won't need any thanks to you."

I nodded again and left the table. I was almost free of her and the rat dog before she called my name. I unwillingly turned back around.

"By the way, I've recommended you to my best friend."

"Great," I replied casually.

"You think my marriage is scandalous and loaded, just you wait," she assured. She turned back to her photos, and I left with a wicked smile. More money was just what I needed anyway.

* * *

**And here I am for the new year! A new story!**

**i sincerely hope you guys enjoy it! I will be posting every Wednesday and Sunday, and will do my absolute best to stick to it. I am so excited for you all to read this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to you know who.**_

**2.**

I was able to go home and sleep the day away after meeting Claire. I got sleep where I could, which usually didn't come until after I finished a job. I laid in bed a while after waking up, checking emails, sipping more coffee, and watching the nightly news. The weather called for more cold and rain, which depressed me. Couldn't it just be cold without the rain? Or just snow instead?

I grabbed Claire's envelope from the bedside table and opened it, counting cash. Bill after bill, I smiled again. I opened up my bank account on my computer and did some basic math. I nearly squealed with excitement. After years of hard work, I was almost at my goal. A few setbacks along the way put me behind, and had almost discouraged me, but here I was again; almost there. I would own land on a mountain, a cozy house, and any animals I wanted soon enough. This city held nothing of interest for me.

I needed a few more good jobs, then I was free.

My phone rang, and I answered it happily.

"Bella Swan?" A squeaky voice asked.

"Speaking," I replied.

"Oh, good. Hi. This is Tanya Cullen, and I'm interested in your services."

"Ah, yes. Hello, Mrs. Cullen." It didn't take long for Claire's friend to call.

"Can we set a meeting?" she nearly whispered.

"Yes. Tomorrow morning?" I asked.

"Okay, perfect," she gushed. "Where?"

"There's a little coffee shop on Gay St."

****/****

The next time I woke up it wasn't voluntary. Someone was pounding on my apartment door. I groaned loudly getting out of bed and reaching for my robe.

The pounding continued.

"I'm coming!" I shouted groggily. I coughed and stumbled through the hallway.

At the door, I peered through the little hole and saw my best friend. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Jane, what?" I whined. My little blonde friend pushed her way into my apartment. I locked the front door and followed her to my bedroom. Her back was turned to me, and I was still too asleep to care as I walked around her and laid back down.

"He did it," Jane squealed. My eyes fluttered opened lazily.

"Did what?" I asked through a yawn.

"You know what, Bella!" I covered my ears in pain.

"Why so loud?" I asked.

"I'm getting married!" Jane yelled.

My eyelids shot up along with my body. The movement was so fast that my head spinned. I swallowed hard, and cleared my throat, looking straight at Jane. She had her hands over her mouth, her right on top of her left, and there was a faint sparkle beneath.

"What?" I asked is all seriousness. Jane nodded and threw her left hand out. A large square cut diamond stared me in the face.

"Isn't it flawless?" She asked, retracting her hand to stare at her ring for what I guessed was the millionth time already.

"Shiny," I replied deadpanned. "When did this happen?" I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. It was seven in the morning.

"Just a few hours ago," Jane said, sitting beside me on the bed. "He took me up to his cabin last night for our anniversary. We ate, danced, laughed, and talked all night, then bam! He asked me!"

"Assuming by the ring on your hand, you said yes?" I asked carefully.

"Duh! He had to work this morning, and I had to rush here and tell my best friend."

"Janie," I began slowly.

"Oh, Bella, isn't it romantic?" Her eyes were big and hopeful. I swallowed hard again.

"Well, yes, but you've only known him for a few months."

"Feels like forever," she replied dreamily, staring at the diamond.

Her hand was inches away from her face, then she would extend it, then bring it back. In my mind, even forever wasn't long enough before making such a commitment.

"And you know he isn't marrying me for the wrong reasons."

"Do I?" I asked confused.

"Well, for one, he ain't marrying me for money because I don't have anywhere near what he does, and we haven't had sex. I've never waited this long before, and he's such a gentleman about it."

"Yeah, tell me why you're waiting again?" I asked, scratching my head. Half of my shoulder length hair was still up in a messy bun.

"Because Derek is different. I mean, we've done stuff, and slept in the same bed, but no sex."

No sex was a big deal for Jane. She had enough sex for her, and for me to last our lifetimes.

"Oh. Marriage is such a big deal," I told her.

"Just a piece of paper to you," she piped with a laugh.

"Yes, but you're not me. You're legally binding yourself to someone."

"I know! Isn't it great?" She squealed again, and it hurt. I reached for my bottled water, something to distract me and my scratchy throat.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" She asked. I choked, then coughed, and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"What?"

"You have to be," Jane said firmly. I frowned.

"When's the wedding?"

"Soon. I'm calling my mother today, and we'll go shop around for a coordinator. We want to get married at his cabin." Her eyes glazed over whenever she spoke. She was like a love struck teenager, only she was twenty-eight, lived with roommates, and was obsessed with elephants. I rubbed my face.

"Is soon good, and not too soon?" I asked softly. "I mean, I haven't even met him." Jane stood up.

"Don't be negative. You know he's thirty four, owns a construction company with his dad, and he adores me."

"I know," I replied quietly. That was exactly all I knew about Derek Blalock. I didn't know what he looked like, if he was funny, or what he thought about me. I had been buried in work since Jane met him, so the opportunity to meet him never presented itself in an easy way. Now I was regretting that. I should've made time.

"You can meet him whenever you want. This is the happiest I've ever been, Bella," Jane said strongly.

I looked at her, then her left hand, and realized she was right. Jane was always a peppy person, but she had never been like this before. She dated a lot of men, but never even mentioned the word marriage to me about any of them. I sighed, and promised myself to let her live her life without my negativity towards marriage.

"Can't wait to meet him," I forced out. Jane squealed once more, the sound going all the way to my eardrum, and threw herself on top of me. I laughed as we hugged, and pushed any doubts I had away.

"Now your turn," she teased as we sat up.

"Ha," I snorted.

"I know you haven't had the best experience in love, but you can change that. Take the plunge."

"I really don't have any desire to. I've got other things I'm focused on."

"Okay, okay, but it'll happen to you one day," she said, looking at her ring.

"What exactly?"

"Love. Star struck, gut wrenching love," she said. "Love so strong it makes you sick."

"You make it sound so appealing."

"You'll see a man, and you'll just know that you want to be with him in every way possible for the rest of your days. Everything else in life fades away."

"Doubtful."

"Oh, it will," she assured. "When you least expect it, you'll get hit in the face with it."

"Okay, Dr. Love."

"If anything, you need to get laid. What's it been, years?" She laughed, teasing me, but it was the truth, too.

"Only a few years," I defended.

"A few? God, Bella. Months is hard enough for me, but years?" She was looking at me with pity eyes. I shrugged.

"Sex isn't everything. In fact, it isn't anything really. I'm proof you can live without it."

"Okay, prude," she mumbled. "You're practically a virgin again."

"Hey!" I said, offended. I tickled her rib cage. Jane laughed and apologized, but I knew she was right. I wasn't sure I would ever be ready for the plunge, and I knew no one in this fucking city was going to make me star struck.

•****/**•**

When I was at the coffee shop waiting for my new client, I couldn't get Jane and her words out of my head. It's like they were circling the drain, refusing to go down. Was I some sad sack of a woman on the edge of turning thirty, beginning a new decade all alone? Was I living less of a life because I didn't date, have sex, or even care about either of those things? I liked to appear guarded, because it kept men away, but in truth, I was an emotional weakling that just had no desire or strength for any of the hard work it took to find someone meaningful.

If it happened naturally, it happened. I wasn't opposed to it necessarily, though because of my job I only saw one outcome. People get hurt, so why would I want to do that to myself? Nothing is sacred anymore. Besides, I wasn't easily taken with the opposite sex. They bored me. After a couple long relationships had failed miserably, I lacked the desire to go in search of another. Love wasn't something I wanted, just for it to go away. I thought I felt love for one of my exes, but if it was true love, I would still have it, wouldn't I?

My last sexual encounter was a drunken one night stand after my car got totaled. I was pissed because it set me back from my goal, so I went out for some drinks with Jane. I had no intention of sleeping with our waiter. In fact, I couldn't even remember his name, let alone any of the details.

That frustrated me. Did that mean it was meaningless? And if so, what was the point of doing it at all? I never craved sex, because the feeling it gave never lasted long enough. One night stands, to me, were completely ridiculous. It just meant another guy had seen you naked and vulnerable. I, for one, didn't want a long list of men who had seen me in my most intimate state.

Unfortunately, that waiter did see me like that. I could remember us making it to my couch, and then I remember him leaving the next morning. He left his number, but I didn't save it. He was a nice guy, so why didn't I pursue him? I thought back to Jane, who at this time would make a joke.

She would say something like, _"Are you gay?"_

I laughed out loud.

"Bella Swan?"

I choked on my own spit and turned to see a tall woman with gold hair. It was up in a tight bun, and she was wearing a black outfit with a white scarf. All Chanel, of course.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I asked. She nodded and took a seat across from me.

"Call me Tanya."

"You startled me," I said, wiping spit from my chin. I took a drink of coffee and cleared my throat.

"You startled me, too," she replied. "I imagined someone older."

"Huh," I said with a frown. I was surprised Claire didn't elaborate in detail about me. She did with everything else.

"You must be younger than me."

"Uh," was all I could say. What an embarrassing situation to put me in. This women was odd. Her eyes were the color of her hair, and her skin was tanned. She looked like a runway model, and I could hear a very faint accent in her voice. She wasn't southern, but northern.

"I'm thirty-five," she said.

"Oh, then yes. I'm almost twenty-nine," I replied with a wave of my hand, obviously uncomfortable. Tanya smiled. She was a very pretty woman who looked much younger than her true age. I had only seen women that looked like her on a movie screen. I didn't know they existed in real life.

"So, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Well, it's my husband," she started slowly. I waited for her to continue, but her phone beeped beside her. She looked at it, then back at me as if it were my turn to reply. I decided to give her the same opening I gave to all my clients.

"Everything I do stays within the lines of the law," I began. "I don't break and enter, and I don't hide in rooms. It's a flat fee for one weeks time, if you want more, or nothing has happened yet, that's extra. Sometimes it can take a little while to find enough grounds for a divorce. Also-"

"I think my husband would like you," Tanya interrupted.

I was taken aback by her statement, and noticed her eyes going up and down my body very slowly, like she was appraising a new outfit. I shifted in my chair feeling uneasy, like a large spotlight was on me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my voice cracking at the end. I cleared my throat. Tanya sat up straight, and took a checkbook from her purse.

"Money is no object. I'll pay you five thousand dollars to follow him, and see if he's seeing someone else. If not, then I want you to seek him out and present yourself," she said, writing down numbers. My throat nearly closed.

"Five thousand dollars?" I asked weakly. Tanya nodded.

"I'll make it out to you personally," she said. I could see her writing down my name.

"Wait, wait, wait," I began, putting my hand up defensively. "I think you're confused with what I do. Claire must have misinformed you. I'm only a private investigator, not an added prostitute," I clarified.

Tanya cocked her head to one side as if she was confused by my confusion.

"I'm sorry if I've offended you," she said quietly. "I know you're not."

"Then what exactly are you hiring me for if there is no infidelity on his part?"

"Well I'm not paying you to have sex with him, so we're not doing anything illegal," she offered lightly.

"You just want me to see if he would have sex with me?"

"Basically."

"Why do you want this?" I asked, clearly becoming frustrated. Tanya laid her pen down and folded her hands over her check book.

"We've been married a long time, and I don't want to be anymore. I think he's seeing someone, but I don't know for sure. At least, I'm hoping he is."

"Okay?" I replied, asking for more information.

"If he isn't seeing someone else, and he can fall for you, he'll grant me a divorce. This is the last resort, what he's driven me to do in order for him to let me go. I don't want to hurt him, but he's given me no choice."

"So setting him up with another woman will prevent him from getting hurt?" I retorted.

"Yes, I believe so." I didn't like the way her voice stayed so calm. She was the complete opposite of Claire.

"How do you know I'm not married with kids or something? What made you think to even ask me for this?"

"Are you married with children?"

"No," I said quickly, trying not to make it sound pathetic.

"I'm asking you because I don't know who else to ask, and you're highly recommended not only as a PI, but as a person."

I shook my head, completely flabbergasted. I didn't understand her motives, so I didn't trust her.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't what I do." I stood up, and turned to leave.

"Ten thousand," Tanya said. I stopped from walking forward and turned. Her face was serious. I couldn't see any hidden emotion.

Ten thousand dollars? That could get me what I wanted and much more. I'd been saving money for nearly a decade. I looked for the cheapest, tiniest apartment I could find. I drove an old worn out car, had no pets, no debt, and no luxuries, all for what I wanted more than anything. I took a deep breath. If I did this, I could be out of this city in half the time it would take me to work multiple jobs.

I eased back down in my chair slowly, still very unsure of her. Tanya stayed still, and quiet, watching me contemplate.

The pros were enormous. Money. Getting my land and quitting the business. When I tried to think of any cons, I couldn't really find one.

"So, you want me to follow him, but for how long before I just go up to him, and...present myself?" I asked, unable to think of another way to put it. "Could you be more specific, please? I don't know anything about him, and for all he knows, I am a prostitute."

Tanya chuckled unamused.

"He's thirty five. He likes sports, only drinks liquor and wine unless it's game day, then he switches to beer. He's charming. Very charming. He's average height, dark hair, but with a little grey beginning to come through on the sides. He hates it, but he's quite attractive."

The way she spoke about him, her husband, was almost like hearing her read from a romance novel. I couldn't hear an ounce of hate, or disgust in her tone when she talked about the man she no longer wanted.

"His eyes are dark brown. We're fairly new to the area, moving here almost a year ago, but he doesn't really know anyone yet. Oh, and he's a writer," she finished.

"He doesn't sound like such a bad guy," I noted.

"Bad guy? No, he's not," she agreed. "He's...mysterious, and he's controlling."

"I don't want to get involved with any drama," I stated flatly.

"No, no. There's no drama. There's no," she paused searching for the proper word, and tapped her finger. "Abuse."

"You don't think he'll suspect any of this coming to him?"

"Men don't know anything about women and their motives, Miss Swan."

I bit my lip and looked down to my coffee mug, still very unsure about her proposition. I felt dirty if I accepted it, but stupid if I didn't. And not only that, I had no idea how to pursue a man in such a way. Could I use a stranger for my own gain?

"You're worried," she said quietly. She made me feel vulnerable, and I hated it.

"I'm not very good with men," I admitted honestly. "It's awkward."

"Just be yourself."

I snorted, and glanced at the check across from me. My first name was already in print next to a large sum of money. It looked good that way. It felt good, too. I wanted it. I pictured my new home with a perfect view atop the Smoky Mountains. I grinned, then frowned.

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

"He can't get hurt."

I was concerned by what she said, but not enough to stop me.

"Okay. I'll do it, but what's the catch?"

"Catch?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What if he is cheating? Am I done after I present you with proof? And if he isn't, what if he doesn't want me?"

"You walk away ten thousand dollars richer." Her eyes glistened. "It's a game. It's a game you can't lose at."

"What if he does want me?" I whispered.

"That's the idea," she said. "I want him to care for someone else, making it easier for him to let me go. You're the one in control, Miss Swan. This is a simple business transaction."

There was a small voice inside my head screaming at me to turn and run, but it was being muffled by visions of me happy and away from this place.

"Okay. Tell me what to do," I said firmly.

* * *

_**And so it begins! What did you all think of Tanya? ;)**_

_**Thank you everyone who's in for the ride on this story! Rec it out! So excited about it! Massive thanks to some wonderful women I couldn't do without!**_

_**Bethany Tullos for the banner on this story! She's so wonderful! Head over to Stories By Greye Granger on Facebook!**_

_**Pamela Stephenson for her encouragement, pre reading and beta skills. That woman is my rock!**_

_**And to the awesome people who have recommended this story!**_

_**FicSisters, Edward's Eternal, and Sarge's Girls! If I'm forgetting anyone, I love you for it, too!**_

_**See you all on Wednesday.**_

_**Also...this story WILL have a HEA. Don't doubt me now! HEA, HEA, HEA. ALL E/B. Promise.**_

_**xox**_

_**Greye**_


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

The steam from the hot shower helped thaw out my cold bones. This freezing rain we had been enduring was relentless. Why couldn't it snow? My body would understand that, but this was like a joke. Very cold temperatures, and rain, but just not cold enough to snow. The weather needed to fix itself. It was supposed to be snowy in December, right?

It had been two days since I met Tanya, and tonight was the first night I would find her husband, and see if he was being unfaithful. I threw my hair up in a towel, and grabbed my phone from the bathroom sink, dialing Jane's number and putting it on speaker. I didn't have the nerve to tell her about my new job before now. She answered on the third ring, breathless.

"Are you okay?" I asked, placing the phone back down on the sink.

"Oh, yeah," Jane said. "I went for a jog.""You went for a jog?" I questioned. "You don't jog, Jane."

"I know. I didn't make it very far, but I want to get in shape for my wedding day."

"You're in fine shape."

"Oh, I know I am. I just want to look it. Besides, I could shave off a couple pounds, too. It gives me more wedding dress options."

I laughed loudly at her. She started to laugh, too. She was thicker than me in all areas, but she wasn't overweight. Being the same height as me just made her appear more stocky.

"Quit laughing, stick woman," she said.

"Hey! I'm only a stick from the waist up," I argued.

"True. You got a booty."

"Did you find a wedding coordinator yet?"

"We have a meeting with two tomorrow and I have to pick one. They're the last in the city," she laughed. "But I'm dreading it. I don't want a big wedding, so I think I'll talk my mother out of it, too."

"Good, good," I said, obviously skirting around my own issue. There was a pause on the line.

"So what's up?"

I suppressed a groan and sighed instead.

"I've got a new job tonight," I started.

"Oh, great. Who are you prowling this time? A rich old man with a blonde fetish, but who married a brunnette?"

"No-"

"Oooh, or maybe a blonde with a fetish for old men but she married her high school boyfriend?"

"Funny, but no. This woman, no, this runway model of a woman came to me and asked me to follow her husband." I wasn't sure I could say the rest.

The steam that built up on the bathroom mirror from my shower was beginning to fade, so I could see my bright, blue eyes.

"Boring," Jane droned.

"Well, there's a twist."

"Do tell," she urged.

"I'm supposed to find out if he's seeing someone, and if he isn't..." I paused again. "I'm supposed to...present myself." I heard Jane gasp.

"Like, for sex?" She whispered.

"No! Thank God, no. More like, see if he would...I don't know, date me? Be interested in seeing me?"

"That is odd," Jane agreed. "But it could be fun."

"Fun? Hardly. But I'm getting paid ten thousand dollars," I whispered. I lived alone, yet whispering that last part felt right. "She even gave me the check, it just isn't signed yet."

"Holy shit, Bella."

"I know."

"That's amazing. You can finally move to the mountains!"

"I know."

"What's wrong?" She asked, hearing the off tone in my voice.

"I just feel so weird. Ten thousand dollars is so elaborate, don't you think?"

"Not to rich people it isn't."

"And I'm praying he is seeing someone, but what if he isn't?"

"Then you be your normal self. You're great around men. They love you, you've just never given them the time of day."

"But he's an older guy, and I've never sought out a man under these circumstances. I mean, Tanya wants him to be seeing someone because then he'll grant her a divorce. How twisted is that?" Jane agreed on the other end, so I continued. "Most women don't want their husbands to grant them one, they're out for blood. She even said, 'Then he'll let me go.' Let me go? Is she being forced to stay? This guy could be a lunatic for all I know."

I let out a long breath. I didn't like seeing my reflection in the mirror so I sank to the floor.

"You're a good judge of character, Bella."

I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Listen, I hear what you're saying," Jane added soothingly. "But I can't see this ending badly for you. Either way, you get your money. You can see him in public places, and as for this model Tanya, who cares? You don't need to know the details. Get your money and go. You have the upper hand here."

"Yeah," I agreed. "That's what Tanya said, too. I'm in control."

"You are. If he isn't seeing anyone, then you're just an actor in all this. You don't know him, so you can get to know him like you would any other guy, but for now, you stalk him."

I laughed.

"Okay. That I can do."

•**/•**

I felt much more like my normal self after talking to Jane. If anything, I was damn good at my job, and that wouldn't change now. I got dressed in black jeans, a pretty, beige blouse, and let my hair fall around my shoulders. I applied a little make-up, and threw on my boots before heading out the door. I only dressed like this when there was a chance of being approached by a stranger, or to fit in with the crowd. It happened all the time. When I'm working a job, following a guy into a bar or hotel lounge, other men offer to buy me drinks, or to dance. It's fun to turn them down, but I tried to be as inconspicuous as I could.

I realized I didn't know where I was going yet, but I went to my car anyway, and as soon as I got inside, my phone rang.

"Mrs. Cullen," I said. "I mean, Tanya."

"Hi, Bella. Are you ready?"

"In my car waiting for directions," I chimed.

"Excellent. He's headed to China Dine downtown, thinking he's meeting me, but I'm going to call in fifteen minutes and cancel due to work. You can wait, and see where he goes from there, because I know he'll want a drink."

"Okay. How can I spot him?"

"He's in a red sweater, and drives a black Land Rover."

"Dark hair with a little gray, red sweater, and a black Land Rover. Got it." I said it all out loud mainly for myself.

"Oh, and his name is Edward."

•**/•**

China Dine was crowded, but I was lucky to find a spot down the street with a clear view of the entrance. It had been fifteen minutes, so my eyes were glued to the front doors. I saw couples of all ages and races, arm in arm scurry out into the streets to find their cars. The rain was a light drizzle, but cold and wet just the same.

Thirty minutes passed and I started to wonder if I had missed him. Maybe he was behind other people, so I couldn't see. I started tapping my knee and whistling. Then, red caught my eye. I sat up straight and leaned in a little closer. It had to be him. I couldn't see his facial features, just dark hair and a red sweater peeking out beneath a black jacket. He put his hands in his pockets and jogged across the street when the traffic cleared. I snapped a few pictures, noticing that he was coming my way. My breathing hitched. He got closer, so I quickly sunk into my seat.

"Damn," I mumbled.

I waited a minute, but didn't see him pass my car. I slowly inched up, looking through my steering wheel and gasped. Mr. Cullen got into his Land Rover parked in front of me. I sunk back down and smacked my forehead. I didn't even notice. Although, in my defense, I was parallel parked so close that the front of my old Volvo hid the emblem on the back of his expensive ride. Did he notice me, though? My headlights were off, but my car was running, and it wasn't the most quiet piece of shit either.

When he turned into traffic, I put my car in gear and followed, waiting for a few cars to pass first. I obviously didn't want to drive directly behind him, but I didn't want to lose him either.

We drove several blocks down, made a few turns, then stopped at a red light on Main St. I tried to peer around the cars in front us, but I couldn't see much. When the light turned green, the cars ahead of me didn't move right away. I finally saw the Land Rover and it was turning right, so I quickly turned on my blinker and inched forward. Luckily, the car ahead of me turned in, too. We drove down a narrow alley before emerging into a crowded lot.

"What is this place?" I asked myself, peering around at the buildings. There was a brick building, a white building, then a blue one between them.

I parked a row away from the Land Rover and waited. Mr. Cullen got out, only this time he had a shoulder bag. His back was turned from me as he walked toward a small entrance in the blue building. I took more pictures, and when he was gone, I frowned. There weren't any signs back here, so I had no idea what this place was. I thought I knew this city well. I took out my iPhone and googled my location. When I zoomed in on the map, I realized we were at a bar called Lounge Palace. It sounded familiar.

I could wait out here for him, but I knew I would get better action if I went inside. That way I could see who he talked to, or who talked to him. I was glad I dressed appropriately, only grabbing my phone, and my wallet.

After sliding in through the back entrance door, I nearly tripped over a small step. It was so dark in here. The only light was blue light, and there was weird music playing. I came through a curtain and saw that the Lounge Palace was a bar and a dance club. A large crowd in the center of the building was dancing hot and heavy, drinks in hand.

In a way, I was glad Mr. Cullen was here. It made me more suspicious of him, meaning he probably was cheating on Tanya. There were dozens of other places to a get a drink in this city, yet he chose this one?

I found a small round table in a corner and sat down. Glancing around the lounge and through the dancers, I saw what couldn't be the Mr. Cullen I was looking for sitting at a table across the room. Although, he was what Tanya described, only she left out the best part; he was stunning. I literally lost my breath seeing his face.

The strobe lights from the dance floor helped illuminate his features. He had a computer open in front of him and a drink beside it. He tapped away on the keyboard, looking up at the crowd every now and then. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Every move he made was so smooth and graceful, yet exuded strength. Then the blue overhead lighting took charge and made it a little difficult to see clearly, but he had a pronounced jaw, thick eyebrows, and really white teeth. You could tell he was older because of the gray coming through the dark in his hair, but it only made him more attractive to me.

I couldn't remember the last time I saw a man and was actually stricken by his appearance. How could Tanya wake up one day and decide she didn't want him? He was even more beautiful than she was.

And suddenly, something deep inside me secretly hoped that he wasn't seeing anyone else.

* * *

**Ladies, we have seen Edward!**

**You reviews are so fun for me to read! I love hearing your predictions!**

**FYI: I like to break the mold of the "standard" Edward sometimes when it comes to his appearance. I'm sorry if it upsets anyone. I enjoy changing it up some, making everyone use their imagination a little more. Ditto on Bella. If it's too much, flounce me. I understand!**

**Chapter 4 we will have contact with Edward, so hang tight for Sunday! I can't wait, and thank you guys.**

**xox**

**Greye**


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Over the next week my time consisted purely of following Mr. Cullen around. I knew his routine, because it became mine, too. For a writer, I imagined someone sitting in a dark room chain smoking and drinking while they typed endlessly away at their next project, but Mr. Cullen liked to get out and write.

He would go to the park, or different local restaurants, a bar every now and then, and once he went to a small publishing company. He didn't do anything but work. He rarely spoke to anyone unless he was approached. He was polite, and I wasn't the only woman who gawked at him. Everywhere he went he was like a beacon of light, attracting the eye of every woman and the occasional man around him.

That secret deep within me was screaming to be set free; to be known. It wanted to run rampant, telling the world just how much I wanted Edward Cullen. I even dreamed about the man. What his voice sounded like, how he smelled, the way he might look at me, the way he might touch me. Those were all things I desperately wanted to explore.

I couldn't tell anyone my secret, though. Not even Jane, yet. I wasn't sure I would know how to explain it because I felt powerless and stupid, like some lovesick teenager. I chuckled at myself when I realized I felt how Jane did towards Derek. What was happening to me?

It was Friday evening and I was getting ready to leave for work. Tanya told me days ago that Edward had a dinner meeting with one of his publishers. She wanted me to follow him for another few days before we took the next step. I was ready now, but I wouldn't tell her that. I knew her husband was being completely faithful to her...for now.

Tonight I decided to dress a little differently. I wore maroon tights with boots, a black high waisted skirt, and another beige blouse, but I tucked it into the skirt. My hair was in loose curls and flowing freely. I applied more make-up, and even put on some perfume. Maybe I could catch Mr. Cullen's attention from across the room.

"Stop, Bella," I mumbled to myself. I looked in the mirror and groaned. "What are you doing?" I asked myself, as if I would know the answer. I sighed and left, chanting in my head that this was just a job. It would be over soon. I made myself focus on the prize, and that helped.

•**/•**

After waiting for an hour outside a swanky restaurant downtown, I finally saw my object of investigation leaving. Tonight he wore dark jeans and a white button up tucked in, and his blazer overtop of it. Semi-formal was a good look on him. My cheeks heated up.

I followed him through town and noticed we were going back towards the Lounge Palace. I frowned, wondering what was left here that he wanted. Last time all he did was write and drink. I parked two rows away and waited until he disappeared into the blue building before I pulled down my visor and checked my face.

"Focus, focus, focus!" I chanted beneath my breath. I grabbed my tiny hand bag and locked my car.

It was cold, and I didn't wear a jacket, proof that my mind was out of sorts. Once inside the Lounge Palace, I scurried to the bar, quickly ordering a drink before finding the same table I sat at a week ago. The blue light above hit me like déjà vu. I sipped my drink and scanned the room, nearly panicking when I didn't spot Mr. Cullen.

I sat up straight and started again, looking right and then left, over and over again. Maybe he was in the bathroom, or forgot something in his car and I just didn't notice him leave. He didn't have his shoulder bag with him tonight, and that was a first. Worry started to set in. There was a strange feeling in my stomach, too. Sadness?

"You know," a deep voice sounded from behind me. It was so close to my ear, I could feel their breuath. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were following me."

Recognition hit me like a wrecking ball, completely knocking the wind out of me. My hands gripped my glass of vodka and sprite so tight, I thought it would shatter. I swallowed hard, and didn't dare turn around as I replied.

"Then it's a good thing you know better, isn't it?" The steadiness in my voice shocked even myself.

Pride ran through me. The man chuckled, still inches away from my ear before backing away and coming to stand in front of me. I looked up, and there he was, more beautiful up close than far away. Everything was as Tanya described except for his eyes. Instead of brown, they appeared to be more green than brown. Maybe they were hazel? This lighting wasn't helpful in deciphering. Mr. Cullen eyed me suspiciously, but he was smiling. He looked to the empty seat across from me.

"May I?" He asked, gesturing to the chair. I nodded slowly. He sat down and placed his dark drink on the table, his hands wrapped around it loosely. I noticed how long, and pretty his fingers were.

"You were here last week," he said, his voice thick and sweet. I noticed he must have been drinking at the restaurant, too, because his dark eyes were glazed, and he seemed so relaxed; more open to the world than he usually did. After all, he approached me.

"I was."

"I noticed you."

"Oh," I said lightly. My head was spinning so fast that it made me dizzy. I took a big drink, hoping it would calm me. The vodka burned my throat. I noticed Mr. Cullen glance around the room.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Bella S-" I coughed. Stopping myself. I couldn't give him my real name just in case. "Scott."

"Bella Scott," he said. No one had ever said my name and sounded better than he did saying it. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you, Edward," I replied after a hard swallow. He smiled, and I tried to think of a conversation starter. "Do you come here often?"

"Sometimes. I like to people watch," he said casually. I nodded.

"Do you?"

"Oh, yeah," I said without thinking, waving my hand in the air. Edward frowned.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh," I choked. "I like to dance," I lied. I didn't even know how to dance. The little voice in my head was screaming at me for being such an idiot. Before I could elaborate and save myself from this mess, a man approached our table. He had sandy hair and blue eyes.

"Would you care to dance?"

"Me?" I asked in disbelief. The guy laughed and offered me his hand. "Uh..."

"She's with me," Edward interrupted. "I mean, I am sitting right here with her, since you didn't notice." Edward's voice was dark, but non-threatening. The man smirked and walked away, allowing me to breath again.

"Thanks," I whispered. Edward smiled, and looked back at the crowd. To hell with Tanya, I wanted him. I swallowed hard.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked, smirking, knowing he just repeated what the other guy had just asked.

He even tried to mock his voice. It made me almost laugh, but again, my breath left me. Would I get one good minute of solid breathing tonight? I took a drink, knowing I couldn't refuse him. If I did, how would I be able to approach him again after I talked to Tanya? This was all happening sooner than we planned, but I wasn't about to stop it. I wanted to slap myself for being sloppy with my job, because that wasn't who I was. I hated to love what effect Edward had on me.

"I would," I said, standing and straightening my skirt.

As soon as I stood, I felt the alcohol hit me. I didn't drink much, so it didn't take much. I sauntered towards the dance floor feeling Edward's eyes on my back. It made me feel powerful. Luckily there was a good song playing, something with an easy beat to move to, so I started to sway my hips. Edward came up behind me and we meshed in with the crowd, dancing along like we did this every night.

There were so many people around us, and we kept bumping into one another, so it gave me good reason to move closer to Edward. I looked up at his eyes, and he was staring down into mine. The heat between us was hotter than any fire. His hands went to my hips, and I put mine around his neck. Our hips danced at the same pace as if we were one unit. Something inside me started to ignite.

As the song beat went faster, we moved with it. Everything and everyone around us was hot and heavy. I couldn't stop smiling or staring at Edward. I immediately knew he felt the same way towards me; connected. I wanted everything and anything he would give me.

I never knew I could feel this way, or have this kind of reaction to another person. I felt drunk, high, and free. I forgot who I was, and I didn't care. The old me was far away, watching with worried eyes. I never wanted to be her again.

Edward's face was inches from mine. I could smell his whiskey breath. I wanted so badly to taste it. The song was ending, and some of the crowd slowly began to disperse. My throat was dry and my feet were sore. Edward's hands on my hips let go, which saddened me until he took my hand and led us off the floor. I downed the rest of my drink at the table and took a much needed breath.

"That was fun," I said excitedly, turning to Edward. He smirked.

"You're fun," he told me.

"I am?" I asked, bewildered. Before he could answer, his phone started to ring. He removed it from his pocket and looked up at me.

"I have to take this."

"Okay," I said quietly.

"Stay here." I nodded and he walked away.

He didn't want me to go and that pleased me beyond belief. I skipped over to the bar and ordered a shot, downing the cinnamon liquid easily. I turned to go back to the table and saw Edward stalking through the crowd, an angry expression on his face.

"What's the matter?" I asked casually, pushing my hair over my shoulder.

"Nothing," he assured. He looked at me and his face eased. "Nothing at all in fact," he said firmly. I smiled warmly at him, my alcohol induced state making me more comfortable. I wasn't sure where to go from here. Should we dance more? Edward kept looking around the room. His phone beeped and he looked at it, obviously reading a text or something.

"Pft," he breathed, frowning. I tried to act like I wasn't watching him, so I turned to face the dance floor. Then, I felt Edward's hand wrap around my arm. "Wanna get out of here?" He asked, his voice seductive. My heart pace quickened and I nodded almost pleadingly as I grabbed my little hand bag, and wrapped its strap around my wrist.

He escorted us out the back, his hand firmly wrapped around mine. As soon as we stepped outside, the cold air felt refreshing. I sucked in a deep breath and laughed.

"I'm a little tipsy," I admitted playfully. Edward laughed. I loved the sound of it.

"Good."

I stopped walking outside the lounge and looked up at the cloudless sky, Edward releasing my hand. The rain was gone for now, leaving a brilliantly clear night. When I put my head down, Edward was suddenly in front of me. It made me jump in surprise. He smiled, then kissed me. It was awkward at first because I was caught off guard. I stepped backwards until I hit the wall, his lips still on mine. Steadying myself gave me the upper hand and I kissed him back.

Whiskey met vodka in an explosion in my mouth. Edward kissed me hard, like he was a horse as desperate as me in a waterless desert. His hands dug into my back as he pulled me as close to him as I could get. I lost track of time as we made out in the back alley of a club like we were madly in love. The cold air didn't even affect me.

"Do you want to see me again?" Edward asked between kisses.

"Yes," I breathed, pulling his face harder into mine.

"Say it," he told me.

"I want to see you again," I replied. He gripped my back and I moaned into his mouth. Edward finished our kiss and pulled away, leaving me in shambles. Anything I felt from alcohol vanished. I wiped my mouth and tried to even my erratic breaths.

"Good," he said wickedly. "Tomorrow. Do you know where the Hilton is?"

"Yeah."

"Nine o'clock, room 228."

He leaned in and pecked my lips, soft and agonizingly slow before he turned and left.

I stood there against the wall, just as he left me, stricken by confusion and excitement. Did he just order me? Did I just obey? How did he get the upper hand? I stood up and straightened my clothes.

This was my game, and he was supposed to grovel after me. I snorted. And he would tomorrow night.

* * *

**Steamy?! Very excited to post the next chapter on Wednesday! I'm glad most of you get over the appearance changes...I love hearing about some of you knowing the area of Knoxville! I love it here :D**

**To the people that hate this story, thank you for boosting my stats by (for some reason) continuing to read anyway, and leaving dumb reviews. BAHA. You can't stop me! ;)**

**To the people that love this story, you rock! You make writing so much more fun for me. If you're new to me, or not, ALL of my stories are HEA. There's a lot to THIS story that still has to be revealed (especially about Edward), so trust in me!**

**xox**

**Greye**


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Sleep didn't come to me that night. My bed was warm and inviting, but my mind didn't care. It was busy reeling, replaying, and over analyzing every aspect of the time I spent with Edward. I felt drained, and I felt used, but most of all, I hated feeling so electrified.

Was I the one using him, or was he using me? I was getting paid to lead him on. Was he using me for a one night stand? And if so, why didn't he take me last night? How was I supposed to be the grounds of a divorce for Tanya? Edward didn't care about me any more than I cared for him. It was all about lust. As much as I wanted to have sex with him, I couldn't. I wouldn't. I wasn't a whore.

At noon I was still in bed. I didn't want to get up. There were only nine hours to go until I was supposed to be at the Hilton, and I was busy arguing with myself. I really wanted to call Jane and mull it over, but I was too afraid. Although, I doubt she could ever judge me as much as I was judging myself.

Luckily, my phone rang and broke that train of thinking. For now.

"Tanya," I answered, a bit surprised. My voice cracked. Shame started to strangle me.

"Can you meet me in an hour?"

"Sure." I frowned. "Coffee House?"

"See you there." And she hung up. Did she know about my moment of indiscrepancy with her husband? Did he go home and tell her? Surely not, but I wouldn't know unless I got out of bed.

•**/•**

My face was itchy and my ears were hot. I rubbed my cheeks like I was trying to wash off all the guilt I had inside me, but I wasn't exactly sure why I felt guilty. I was doing what Tanya wanted me to do, just before she told me to do it. I sighed and sipped my coffee. It helped wake me up, so I was thinking more clearly.

Tanya came into the coffee house quietly, scooting into the booth I was at and placing her phone on the table in front of her.

"Hi," she said. I smiled. She seemed as tired as I felt, but she didn't look it. Her hair was down, straight as a board and as shiny as the color gold. Her clothes were formal, and her jewelry was worth more than my car cost when it was new. "How's it going?"

"Good," I replied immediately. "I mean-"

"You saw him with someone last night didn't you?" She questioned, her face looking angry.

"Uh-"

"Because we got in a fight, and I know he did something. He came home late, didn't say a word to me, and slept on the couch. That never happens."

"It doesn't?" I asked before thinking. Tanya sat back and scoffed.

"Hell no. If we fight, he comes home and apologizes."

"Oh," I replied lightly.

"So what did you see?" She asked, leaning forward again. It was strange to see her so eager to hear what I had to say. I noticed her thumb playing with her ring finger, twirling her diamond around in a circle.

This was the moment where I told the truth, or I lied. I wasn't sure which one had the better outcome. I wanted to see how things played out with Edward tonight because I was going to take the upper hand, and I didn't want any pressure on how to do things from Tanya. Although, If I lied, how would I inevitably tell her that I already kind of presented myself and he accepted? Wait, did he accept, or did I? Tanya was waiting for my reply, tapping her fingers on the table impatiently. I swallowed hard and just opened my mouth. Whatever came out, came out.

"He did see someone," I said, my cheeks burning. Tanya nodded, thirsty for more.

"Where?"

"This place called Lounge Palace." Tanya frowned.

"Never heard of it."

"I hadn't either," I replied.

"What did he do there?"

"Had a couple drinks," I said lightly.

"Okay, with the woman? Did he arrive with her?"

"No, no. She came later. He uh, danced with her."

"Danced?" Tanya snorted. "He's awful at dancing."

I had to physically make myself cough so that I didn't protest in his defense.

"Did you get pictures?" She asked.

"I couldn't take pictures in a place that crowded without being seen."

"Of course. What did she look like?"

I grabbed my coffee so that I could strangle it, relieving some of my tense nerves. I thought of an imaginary woman as quickly as I could.

"Brown hair-"

"He hates brown hair," Tanya said disgusted.

"Uh, brown-ish hair. The light in there is blue, so it's difficult to discern features," I explained. I couldn't say auburn hair like mine, or blonde hair like hers. That would be too weird. "Average height. Thin."

"What was she wearing?"

"What?" I asked, a bit confused. She wanted everything in such detail. I couldn't imagine telling her anything about him involving me without dying of embarrassment. I felt like a college girl on trial at a sorority, not a Private Investigator. My insides boiled sourly.

"You know," Tanya started with a wave of her hand. "Did she dress like a business woman? An average woman? A hippie?"

"Uh-"

"A skank?"

"No skank," I assured her, secretly defending myself. "Average I suppose. She wore a skirt-"

"Easy access," Tanya informed. I snorted.

"Sure. Boots and a blouse," I finished quickly.

"Did they leave together? Did they kiss?"

"No, and no," I forced out. With each lie I told, I felt myself being pounded deeper into the ground. Eventually, I would hit hell. Tanya sat back and crossed her arms, thinking it all over. I waited, unsure of her new orders. She was deep in thought, and it felt like she forgot I was even here.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked quietly.

"Get pictures of course," she said flatly. My stomach dropped. "I'll be out of the city for a few days, so he's got free reign."

"What If he doesn't see her again? I mean, they didn't appear to really know each other. They just danced."

"If it's not her, there'll be another."

"Right," I agreed.

"Bastard," she mumbled, and then laughed. I nodded. She looked up at me, her eyes dark, but soft. "I know this is out of the norm for you, but thank you for this, Bella."

"You're welcome," I forced out.

•**/•**

Though I parked by the coffee house, I decided I didn't want to go home yet. All I would do there was stew in a dark room until tonight. Since I was going to stew anyway, I could at least do it with the sun on my face. The weather had done another flip flop. Instead of cold rain, it was cloudless and near sixty degrees. I decided not to complain, giving myself one less thing to lament over.

I walked down Gay Street a few blocks and then up towards Market Square, replaying everything Tanya and I talked about. If I was in the lying game, I would have to keep the lies straight: consistent and believable. She didn't seem to suspect a thing so far, and I needed it to stay that way. After tonight, I was hoping I wouldn't have to lie to her again.

Although, she did confuse me. One minute she didn't want to hurt him, then the next minute she was vengeful. It made me more curious about Edward, too. Did they ever have a happy marriage? What made it turn to this? I suddenly heard Tanya's voice in my head.

_"He's controlling."_

I already experienced that in some form with him, but was he dangerous? Tanya said there was no abuse, but maybe she told me some lies of her own. It made me fearful, but not enough to stop me, and that worried me the most. I wasn't a stupid person, nor was I a risk taker. I was sound and logical. Where was that person now? Maybe Tanya was the controlling one, and Edward wanted out.

When I checked the time, I saw that I only had a few hours left until I needed to get ready. I had no idea what to wear. My closet consisted of old jeans, old shoes, and ratty t-shirts, excluding the semi-nice outfit I had already worn with him. I frowned and stopped in the middle of the square. The store Bliss was to my left, and I decided to go inside, looking for something that wasn't sexy, but wasn't too casual either.

The clothing store was very vintage. Old wooden floors and brick walls, Christmas lights strung here and there, and a small tree on the cashier's counter. It smelled like sandalwood. There was only one woman working. She was much older, and smiled at me when I came in.

"Afternoon, deary," she said kindly from behind the counter.

"Hi," I replied shyly.

"My name is Jeannette. Is there anything I can help you find?"

I glanced around the store again and tapped my chin.

"Maybe. If only I knew what I was looking for." We laughed, and she came around the counter to stand by me.

"Are you shopping for a specific occasion?"

"Mmm, yes, but it would be nice to be able to wear it again," I told her.

"Formal? Casual?"

"I guess semi-casual?"

"Is it work related?"

I swallowed hard and felt my ears burn.

"No, not really. It's uh, kind of like a first date," I nearly whispered. Jeannette's face brightened. Her eyes were light blue and her hair was pale blonde with silver streaks throughout. I followed her towards the back of the building.

"I would go with jeans, but maybe something other than blue. White or black maybe?" She grabbed a pair of white jeans and unfolded them. They were skinny style, and pretty.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I like that." I walked over and grabbed my size, tucking them under my arm.

"Now, you could do a blouse, or maybe something with a little more excitement."

We went to a wall full of different shirts.

"I don't want anything revealing," I said.

She looked at me and smiled, happy with my sense of style. I noticed an emerald green, sleeveless blouse on a hanger and took it off the wall. It was loose and flowy, and the neckline was crew-neck. My eyes lit up.

"It would go wonderful with your porcelain skin and deep mahogany hair," she said. I smiled, shy, but thankful. "Go try them on," she urged. I giggled and went to the dressing room.

Everything fit like a glove, and I felt more than pretty. I was classy. The jeans hugged my curves and the blouse swayed a little when I moved. I stepped out and saw Jeannette's face brighten. She started clapping, then motioned her finger for me to spin, so I did.

"It's perfect!" She gushed. "Very elegant. Now shoes. Heels?" I cringed, and she laughed. "What about a pair of black flats?" She stepped away and came back holding a pair of shiny, black little shoes. I nodded eagerly. "You look like a size seven. Here, try them on."

I took off my Converse and put the flats on my feet. They fit as well as the clothes. I spun around to the full length mirror and beamed.

"It's perfect," I said, agreeing with her previous statement. Jeannette smiled. I thanked her profusely, and I left the store feeling more confident than I had thirty minutes ago. That woman would never truly know just how much she helped encourage me.

•**/•**

I stopped for some tea on the route back to my car, and just as I came out of the shop, I bumped into Jane. My knee collided with hers and we both seethed in pain before laughing and hugging.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, glancing down at my bag from Bliss. "God, did you buy clothes?" She asked, clear shock written all over her face.

"Shut up," I told her. "I needed some."

"Yeah, I fucking know you did," she teased. "How's it going with that Cullen guy?" She asked nonchalantly. My throat started to close up. I almost spit out a lie, but I couldn't.

"Eh," was all I offered. "I'll let you know after tonight."

Jane frowned, but didn't press me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, glad to change the subject.

"Wedding stuff," she droned. "There's just so much stuff to do!" I laughed kindly.

"I can imagine."

"Oh," she said, looking to her phone. "I have to meet the coordinator and I'm already late, but next Wednesday we're having dinner at Derek's parents' place and as my maid of honor, you have to come."

"Okay," I agreed. She frowned.

"Okay? No argument?"

"No argument," I promised. "Whatever you need."

"Okay, weirdo, Bella. I'll call you tomorrow with the details."

"Good. I'm sure the maid of honor has stuff she has to do, right?"

"Oh, yes. It's coming," she assured. We laughed, hugged, and parted ways, but not before Jane turned and called back to me.

"Be good tonight!" She ordered. "Whatever you're doing!"

I laughed and waved my hand, clearly understanding what she meant. Often times I didn't need to say anything to Jane, because she just knew something was going on in my head.

If only she knew just what I was about to endure in a few short hours. Who was I, and what in the hell had I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Tanya is a weirdo, yeah? Gosh, so much left to uncover, and none of you have caught on yet! You're all so good in your predictions, and usually dead on, but I think I've got you this time! Muwahaha.**

**A lot of you know that I enjoy writing impressionable, weak, yet strong, but also lost Bella. I personally know too many people like that, so for me, it's quite realistic. People get themselves into some freaky situations, am I right?! ;)**

**Hang tight! Sunday will be here soon and you'll get Edward! Thanks for all the love!**

**xox**

**Greye**


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

The Hilton could make anyone without money feel intimidated. The foyer alone was double the size of my apartment. It was fancy, and I was anything but. I arrived nearly twenty minutes early, going over my plan in my head at least a dozen times in my car. I knew where to go, and I knew how to act.

The walls were shiny, and there were mirrors everywhere. I passed the lounge on my way to the elevator, and I saw a large Christmas tree set up by the bar. Inside the elevator, my hand shook as I reached for the button that would take me to Edward's floor. I leaned against the wall and let my stomach fall as the elevator lunged upward. The Little Drummer Boy was playing softly above me, but the thoughts in my head nearly drowned it out.

When the elevator stopped, dinged, and the doors opened, I took one last breath before stepping forward. I had nothing to worry about. I was strong. I shivered slightly and walked down the hall, leaving part of me in that elevator. Which part, I wasn't sure. Room 228 was where I stopped, pausing at the door, my hand in the air preparing to knock. I cleared my throat and tapped my fist three times.

When the door opened, I was hit with the newly familiar feeling of my legs becoming mush. I felt like Gumby. Edward smiled brightly, but there was something hidden in the corner of his mouth. Darkness? Shame? Was he worried, too?

We stared at one another, and for a moment, I forgot all about our passionate kissing. Instead, I just saw him: a man, a person just as I was. He had a green sweater on and those worn in jeans. His hair was in disarray, and I swear I nearly melted into the floor when I saw his bare feet.

"Hi," we both said at the same time. We laughed awkwardly.

"Come in, come in," he ushered, stepping back and opening his arm. I followed it, and came into his suite. It was vast, at least ten times the size of the hotel foyer. There was a kitchen, a dining area, and many windows. I walked over to one and looked out at the city. How calm it became at night helped ease my nerves. In the reflection of the window, I saw Edward coming up behind me slowly.

"Can I take your coat?" He asked. I smiled and unbuttoned my jacket, slipping it off and turning to give it to him.

I smiled inwardly seeing him look at my new blouse. He took my coat and went to a small closet by the front door. I glanced around his place, noticing how lived in it appeared to be. I wouldn't call it messy, but you could tell he was here often. There were a few clothes on a chair, some used dishes on the counter, and paperwork and books strung out all over the dining table with his laptop. In the corner of the living area, there was a Christmas tree. It made my heart warm. It was large and decorated accordingly. I walked over to it.

"Wow," I breathed, looking intently at each of the ornaments. At the tip top, there was an angel glaring down at me.

"Yes, I bought it, and decorated it myself," Edward said. I frowned and turned to face him. He smirked. "It came with the room." We laughed together.

"Nice try," I told him. "So you haven't been here long?"

"Almost two months. I've had to look at that tree for weeks, each time it has me believing that Christmas is tomorrow."

I reached out and touched one of the ornaments, trying to suppress a frown. Why would he lie about how long he's been here? Hadn't it been nearly a year? And who lives in a hotel full time? Were him and Tanya separated, she just didn't mention it? Come to think of it, she never mentioned where they stayed at all, so I just had to assume it was here.

Maybe she had a separate room? Then, it hit me. I glanced at the window to get a good look behind me again. It didn't seem like a woman lived here at all. I smirked, knowing he probably hid everything before I arrived, or Tanya took it with her when she left the city today. Then, my eyes spotted the couch. At the end, there was a pillow with a blanket folded on top of it. He really had slept on the couch after our encounter.

"Do you like Christmas?" He asked, thankfully interrupting my thoughts.

"Everyone likes Christmas," I replied, turning to face him. He tilted his head.

"Do they?"

"Sure. All the pretty lights and trees, time with family and friends, gift giving. 'Tis the season and all," I said with a wave of my hand. Edward nodded slowly before looking to his kitchen.

"Would you care for some wine?"

"Yeah, thanks," I said, turning back to the tree.

My ears had started to burn again. Each time I thought about him, I was strong and confident, but seeing him made me a wreck. I couldn't believe I became so unglued just by someone's good looks. It was infuriating. I sucked in a deep breath and turned after seeing his reflection approach me with my drink. I took the glass and sipped it slowly. I wouldn't get drunk, or tipsy, but I would welcome the alcohol to calm me.

"So what do you do, Edward?" I asked, taking the upper hand.

"I write," he said simply.

"Anything I would know?"

His eyes squinted as he looked me up and down. It wasn't sexual, more like he was trying to figure me out.

"I doubt it."

"What do you do for fun?" I asked, starting to pace along the windows. "You obviously like to dance." Edward snorted and sipped his wine.

"I don't do much."

"So you're a man in his mid thirties?" I guessed as if I didn't already know. He nodded. "Who likes to write, and sometimes dance."

"That sums me up. How old are you?"

"I'll be twenty-eight in March. Do you live alone?" I asked, not looking to him. I acted as if I weren't really interested, just making conversation. It was empowering.

"Do you live alone, Bella?" He asked, turning the tables. I stopped walking and looked at him.

"I asked you first, Edward."

"Would it matter?" He retorted.

"I don't know, depends on your intentions," I purred.

"I have no intentions."

"Then why invite me here?"

The chemistry between us was tight and binding, but we were also in a power struggle, and I wasn't about to raise my white flag in defeat.

"Why do you think?" His voice was dark.

"You aren't the type to kiss 'em and leave 'em or you wouldn't have invited me," I said. Edward paused, then nodded. I sipped my wine and started pacing again, taking my index finger and tracing it along the window panes as I walked. The glass was cold.

"And you don't seem like the type to accept such an invitation."

"I'm not," I said flatly.

"Yet you did."

"Because you invited me," I retorted. He smiled and stepped closer.

"Are we going to go in circles all night?" He asked softly. My breathing hitched.

All night? He wanted me here that long? Did I want that? I shook my head.

"Really, why did you invite me?" I asked.

"Honestly?"

"I prefer honesty," I said, trying to forget what a liar I had become.

"I think you know why."

"I don't do that," I said quickly.

"At all?"

My cheeks were on fire.

"Not like this."

"Good."

"Good?" I was confused.

"I find you to be very interesting," he said.

"I find you to be the same way," I replied evenly. "That's why I came."

"So have a seat," he said. "I'll get to know you."

"And I you." I went to sit on the couch and crossed my legs.

Before Edward sat down, he grabbed the wine bottle from the kitchen and placed it between us on the coffee table. He sat across from me in a chair and smirked. I avoided looking at his bare feet. His eyes were hazel, and I could get lost in them if I wasn't careful.

"Nothing too personal," he said. I nodded a bit confused, but agreeing.

"You answer a question, in return for me to answer a question," I offered.

"Fair enough. Are you from here?" He asked.

"Yes. Where are you from?"

"Seattle."

_Long way from home_, I thought quietly.

"Do you enjoy it here?" He asked.

"Not really, no. Do you?"

"I'm indifferent," he replied with a shrug.

"What do you write about?" I asked, really wanting to know.

"Crime, mostly."

"Murder crime?" I asked, surprised. Edward shook his head.

"My turn."

I smiled and watched him think.

"Why did you go to the Lounge Palace?"

My eyes widened. I quickly downed the last bit of my wine to stall a bit.

"I was supposed to meet a friend, but they cancelled last minute," I lied smoothly. Edward nodded slowly.

"A female friend?" He asked curiously. I shook my head and held up my finger. He relented, knowing it was my turn.

"My mistake," he said smiling.

"Why did you go there?" I wondered aloud.

"I wanted to get out of my head." His voice sounded like it was pained.

"And did you?"

Edward sighed slightly, then reached for the wine bottle.

"You don't like to play by the rules," he said, his voice softer than velvet. I swallowed hard and extended my glass. The dark red liquid poured in easily. Edward refilled his glass, too.

"Then let's play an actual game," I suggested. "Have you ever?"

"What?" He frowned.

"We go back and forth, one of us saying something like, 'I've never been to prison.' If you have, you drink. If not, it's the next persons turn."

Edward sat back and smiled.

"Okay," he agreed. "You first."

I still felt powerful, so I smiled back at him and got more comfortable on the couch, kicking off my new flats, and tucking my legs beneath me.

"I've never been skydiving," I said. Edward smirked, and didn't take a drink.

"I've never been arrested," he said. I started to laugh and took a drink. Edward smiled. "Interesting."

"I've never written a novel about murder," I teased. Edward took a drink and chuckled lightly. I smiled, pleased to finally get my answer.

"I've never been snowed in at a cabin on top of a mountain."

I laughed and took a drink. His eyes widened.

"Christmas when I was thirteen," I explained. "We were stuck for days with no power." Edward laughed, too.

"Hmm," I thought, trying to think of a good one question. "Until tonight, I've never accepted an invitation to a strangers hotel room."

Edward paused, having me believe he wasn't going to drink, but then he did. Now my eyes widened. I wanted him to elaborate, but he didn't.

"I've never had sex for money," he said.

I decided to toy with him the same way he had me. I brought the glass to my mouth very slowly, touching the rim to my lips and watching Edward's eyes get wider and wider. He frowned and scoffed when I didn't take a drink. I still had the power.

"I've never cheated on a significant other," I blurted. So much for not going too personal. I felt little sharp prickles run up my spine. Edward smiled darkly and took a drink. Was he counting this as cheating? Did I?

"I've never been cheated on," he shot back.

My heart sank, and I forced myself to take a drink. I noticed Edward's face soften. I shrugged off my emotions, refusing to let them surface.

"I've never had sex outside," I said. Edward took a drink, and I giggled.

"I've never been tied up during sex."

I laughed loudly and wanted to kick him, but I took a drink instead. Edward laughed, clearly intrigued.

"See," he said. "You are interesting. I think you win this game."

I smiled, pleased with myself. We fell quiet, drinking our wine.

"Do you have family here?" He asked quietly.

"No. My dad is all I know, and he moved to Nashville. Is your family in Seattle?"

"Yes. My parents and sister."

"I always wanted a sister," I said, fondly thinking of Jane.

"They're pesky."

"So are best friends," I replied with a laugh. "My best friend is getting married to a man she's only known for a few months."

"You don't seem to be happy for her," he noted lightly.

"Oh, I am," I protested. "I am. Worried, too, but I can't help it."

"People will never cease to surprise you."

"Is your sister married?"

"She is. And pregnant with her first child."

"That's exciting," I said brightly. Edward nodded and smiled genuinely.

"Do you want kids of your own?" He asked. I frowned. I didn't have an immediate reply, because no one had ever really asked me.

"I think so. One day. Do you?"

"Maybe," he offered. "To be responsible for another human being is probably the scariest thing one can endure."

"You really are a writer, aren't you?" I teased. Edward half smiled.

"What do you do for a living?"

My stomach became queasy immediately. I had to tell another lie, only I couldn't think of one. I started to panic when Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"I uh, take care of animals. I'm a veterinary technician," I finished, letting out a small sigh of relief. It wasn't a complete lie. I went to school for it, I just didn't pursue it yet.

"Oh, that's nice," he replied quietly.

I finished my second glass of wine and put it on the table. I yawned, and realized we had been talking for hours. I laid my head down on the head of the couch and watched Edward finish his wine. The way his throat moved as he swallowed, and the little patch of dark hair that escaped the neck of his sweater made the butterflies in my belly begin to flitter around. I felt incredibly comfortable with him, like we were old friends that hadn't seen each other in a long time. If only we could really tell each other the truth. It was almost comforting to know that I wasn't the only liar here.

Although, surprisingly enough, I hadn't even really thought about Tanya until I noticed Edward's naked wedding finger. I couldn't believe I didn't notice before now. Had he removed his ring because I was here? Maybe he was one of those men that just didn't like rings. I didn't dare stare too long.

"What would your ideal future be?" He asked. I smiled warmly and sighed. His pretty eyes watched me carefully.

"Me in my own home, living in the mountains. I would have the best view. I would have horses, and chickens, and barn cats. I would go to the river in the summer and swim to escape the humid heat of East Tennessee. In the fall I would sip hot coffee on my porch while reading Jane Austen. Then in the winter, I would have the most beautiful Christmas tree."

My eyes were closed, but I heard Edward hum in approval.

"I'm glad you have a tree," I whispered sleepily. Everything around me slowly started to fade to black. I was warm and safe, and my mind was desperate for sleep, so it allowed my body to consume it. Before drifting off entirely, I felt a blanket fall on top of me, and the smallest whisper I had ever heard enter my ear.

"There's something special about you, Bella."

* * *

**Posting early because it's Valentine's, and you guys make me as happy as any Valentine ever could! Thank you for reading my stuff! I hope not only today, but every day for you all is full of love 3**

**xox**

**Greye **


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

My body shivered, snow falling around me, little flakes melting as they met my bare skin. I looked down, seeing my naked body, then up, realizing I was in the middle of Market Square. Fear, panic, and embarrassment slammed into me as I tried to cover myself, but my limbs wouldn't allow me to.

I was exposed, the world looking at me in shame. All of my sins burned through my body. Each one more shameful than the last. Every lie, every harsh word, and every crude laugh began to consume me, eating me alive. I suddenly began scanning the crowd for Edward. If only I could find him.

Then, I felt a hand wrap around my arm from behind me. It was colder than the snow. I was afraid, so I didn't turn to see who it was, continuing my search for Edward. Finally, I spotted him coming through the crowd towards me. His smile was so bright, it carried warmth with it, melting the snow around the square. He reached out his hand, and suddenly I was free to take it, until I was shot into the sky, and back into reality.

•**/•**

I sat up abruptly, breathing heavily and taking in my surroundings. Edward's suite was quiet and still, until I heard sizzling come from the kitchen. The air smelled of bacon. I tried to remember my nightmare, but I only felt cold. My feet were like ice as I stood up to get blood running through them. I tip toed to the kitchen and saw Edward at the stove. He had flannel sleep pants on, and a black robe, his feet still barefoot. He turned, and gasped slightly, surprised to see me.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"You're sneaky," he said. I crossed my arms and smirked. His white t-shirt was loose and old. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"I think so," I offered, still unsure. "Aren't your feet cold?" I asked, glancing down to his bare toes.

"No," he replied with a shrug. "Are yours?"

"Freezing," I admitted softly. He smiled. "I'll get you some socks."

"Bathroom?" I asked shyly.

"First door on the right down the hall."

I nodded and skipped away quickly, dreading to see how awful I looked. The windows were a little foggy as I passed them, and the light behind them was gray. I groaned inwardly, worried that more cold rain was coming.

In the bathroom I went to the vanity and took a deep breath before looking at my reflection. Then, I sighed in relief. I didn't look that bad. My hair was a little messy, but only more curly and not ratty. My mascara wasn't smeared down my cheeks, just a little under my eyes. I washed my face, and used the bathroom before returning to the kitchen.

Edward wasn't at the stove. He was probably getting me a pair of socks, so I went to the bacon and flipped each piece with the tongs that laid on the counter. The smell was intoxicating. I couldn't recall the last time I ate bacon. I leaned against the counter and noticed our empty wine bottle from last night. I sighed lightly, feeling content with how things went. We only talked, and nothing more. I felt pride course through my veins, and felt special to see Edward this morning. He could have kicked me out, or been gone when I left, but he wasn't. He was here cooking breakfast and getting me socks.

I smiled warmly. I glanced at the clock on the microwave. It was only nine. Next to it, there was a coffee machine. My eyes widened. There was a cup and the bottle of creamer waiting for me. I heard Edward coming and those butterflies in my stomach went crazy.

"Good coffee," I told him, still leaned against the counter. My red coffee mug warmed my hands. Edward smiled and extended his hand.

"Socks for the lady," he said in a British accent. I took the socks and started putting them on my feet.

"I do declare," I teased. "That nothing is more romantic than a man giving a woman socks."

We laughed.

"Thanks for letting me crash on the couch," I said, taking my mug and walking around the island to sit on a bar stool.

"It was the couch's pleasure."

•**/•**

We talked aimlessly while breakfast cooked. I learned his favorite color was blue, and he loved dogs. We shared a couple funny high school stories, too. How he was accused of having an affair with his english teacher, because no one knew the teacher was actually his aunt. I told him about my first time acting on stage and how I got into helping animals when I switched to an Equis course.

We were seated at the bar devouring our food and laughing between bites.

"I just love horses," I said between chews.

"I never would have taken you for a farm girl," he laughed.

"Better believe it," I said proudly. The bacon and eggs were just as perfect as the coffee.

"So," Edward started, swallowing his food. "Your ideal future."

"What?"

"You told me your ideal future last night. Think you'll get there one day?"

I frowned and took a drink of coffee trying to remember what I had said. I wasn't drunk, just tired, so we must've talked about that just before I fell asleep. Suddenly, I remembered Edward's secret whisper and my heart nearly burst. I wanted to tell him I heard it, but I couldn't. It wouldn't be as important. Then, I remembered what I had told him, too.

"Oh, yeah," I said. "That's my goal."

"What mountains?" He asked, pushing his plate back when he finished. He turned on his stool to face me. I took my last bite of eggs, and put my plate on top of his.

"The Smoky Mountains of course," I told him. "Have you visited them yet since you've been here?"

"No, I haven't really explored anything past the city."

"Oh," I replied quietly. "Well they're only an hour drive. You should go sometime."

Edward reached and picked up his iPhone on the edge of the bar, clicking through it. I sat quietly and sipped coffee.

"The weather here is odd," he noted. I scoffed.

"Tell me about it."

"It's going to be seventy degrees again today, but by next week, cold and snow chances."

I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Snow is better than freezing rain."

"What are your plans today?" He asked.

"Oh, uh," I stumbled, surprised by his question. Tanya wouldn't be back until tomorrow night. My stomach rumbled uneasily when I thought about her. "Nothing," I finally answered.

Edward smiled and set his phone down.

"Feel like showing a tourist the mountains?"

"Yes!" I nearly shouted.

I didn't have to think about it. I hadn't been to the mountains in months, and I was always desperate for them. Going to my happy place was the best medicine. I could escape, and now, Edward would be with me.

"Okay, then," he replied with a laugh. I smiled, my cheeks feeling pink. "Do you have a certain place in mind?"

"Oh, yes," I told him. And I did. The perfect place.

•**/•**

"Hi, Jane, it's me. I'm at home getting changed before going to The Perfect Place with Edward," I said easily, talking to Jane's voicemail. She knew exactly where that place was and what it meant to me. "I promise to call soon with more details, just wanted to let you know where I would be. I love you." I almost hung up, then thought of something to add. "Also...that gut wrenching starstruck thing we talked about? I feel it."

I hung up and tossed my phone onto my bed, dashing to the closet. Jane would be in a hissy until she heard from me again. It made me chuckle. Edward was waiting downstairs in the foyer of my apartment building. I was embarrassed to bring him here, but that faded quickly when he insisted it made more sense this way. I needed to drive us, because I knew where we were going. He didn't ask to come up, and for that I was thankful. It was messy and I would only be a minute anyway.

The foyer of my building paled in comparison to the Hilton's, but I tried not to think about that. Edward seemed accustomed to high end living, so showing him my way of living seemed personal to me now. Almost like it said a lot about who I was. I frowned, and shrugged those thoughts off for now as I quickly changed clothes.

I wore my favorite pair of jeans, boots, and an old t-shirt. I braided my hair to the side, and didn't even bother with more make-up before leaving my apartment.

Edward was leaning against the front doors of my complex when I came out of the stairwell. He stood upright as soon as he saw me, and smiled brightly as his eyes looked me up and down.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready, Freddy," he said. I giggled and he followed me out to my car on the street.

"My car is an ancient piece of shit, but it's reliable," I told him as we got in. On the short drive over here, Edward made no disgusted faces, even when my old car backfired at a red light. We both laughed about it.

"The older the better," he agreed. "Can't go wrong with a Volvo." I pulled into the street, more excited about something than I had been in a long time. I was always eager to show the mountains to anyone who would let me.

Edward got comfortable, one elbow on the rest between us, and his other hand on his knee. He dressed casual today, too in a black t-shirt and jeans. His hair was more tame. I noticed in the sunlight how little strands of red shined through his brunette. His skin was a shade darker than mine, and the hair on his arms matched the dark color on his head. I tried not to look at him anymore while I was driving for fear of us getting into an accident.

•**/•**

We were getting closer to our destination. The hour drive had flown by as we told jokes and talked about the city below the mountains. Edward was such a fun person, I couldn't even imagine him as a bad husband. Everything Tanya had ever told me about him seemed very true, and completely false. I couldn't ask him of course, what type of husband he was, or how he liked Tanya, so I tried another approach.

"Do you date often?" I asked. Last night, I would have rather died than ask him something like that, but not today. Today I was comfortable, and I knew he was too. Again, it was like we were old friends catching up on lost time.

"Not really, no. Not since Seattle."

"Do you like to be alone, or has no one come along?"

"Bad experiences pushed me away from even trying."

_Bad experiences? Maybe his marriage?_

"Do you date?" He asked.

I couldn't suppress the snort that escaped me.

"No."

"Why not?"

I turned my indicator on and went left, sighing as I did it. Trees were on either side of us, some naked, and others evergreen.

"It's a lot of work, and it always ends the same way."

"What way is that?"

I swallowed hard. I couldn't lie to him about this.

"People get hurt. People lie. People lose interest. People cheat."

"That's depressing," Edward said flatly. I looked over and saw him smirk. I started laughing.

"It is, isn't it? God."

"I think getting hurt is a good thing."

"How so?" I asked in surprise.

"It not only means you're alive, but you get the chance to conquer those feeling and move on, find the good again."

I suddenly realized that I had found the good again. The good was Edward.

"You know," I started slowly. "You're not like I thought you would be."

"What's different?"

"When you got mad at the Palace, it made me wonder if you got mad often, and if you did, that made you even more mad because you were mad. You weren't in control of it, and you like control."

"Doesn't everyone?"

"I suppose in a sense," I agreed. "I thought maybe you would get mad that we kissed."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you didn't try anything last night."

"You didn't want me to."

"Hasn't stopped many guys before," I replied deadpanned.

"I guess I'm just a gentleman," he said. "And you're not like I thought you would be either, you know."

"Explain," I said.

"You may not care as much for control, but you like power. I think that's what made it easy for me to follow your lead last night. You had the power, but I had the control. Things weren't chaotic."

"What's your zodiac sign?" I asked abruptly.

"Aquarius, why?"

"Makes sense," I smiled widely. "I'm an Aries. We're a good match," I said before thinking. My cheeks burned, and I didn't dare look at him, though I felt his eyes on me.

"You don't say," he replied sweetly. My heart filled as I made another turn. Edward leaned forward to look out my dirty windshield. "Jesus, where are you taking me?" He asked.

"Almost there," I assured him.

* * *

**I'm sorry I'm late! We got a big snow/ice storm so I didn't have electricity! Back in business now ;) aren't Edward and Bella just the cutest?! Cannot wait for you to see where she's taking him.**

**Also, A LOT of you are catching on...(I won't say who) but some of you are right on the money as to what's really going on. ;)**

**xox**

**Greye**


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

My tires eased onto a gravel driveway, and as soon as we hit the property line, my spirits were high in the sky. Edward was still very unsure about where we were and that made me smile inwardly, like I truly was surprising him. I was even surprising myself. I never really pictured bringing a man here.

The tree line broke and we came to a cabin set in front of the woods. It was an old, tired place, but it wreaked with possibility. I turned the ignition off and got out hastily.

"Okay," Edward said skeptically as he closed the car door behind him. He came to stand by me in front of the house steps. "I give up. What is this place?"

"My future," I told him, grinning from ear to ear. Edward's face softened.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"It's so old," he said. "And so large. You got a family I don't know about?"

I smirked and shoved him playfully.

"No, but maybe one day," I said strongly. I went up the steps and to a window on the side of the porch. It creaked loudly as I opened it. "Come on!" I urged, fitting myself through the frame.

"Is this legal?" I sensed humor in his tone.

"I know the owner," I assured. Edward followed me inside. I was hit with an all too familiar scent. It was the smell of home. "Come on, let me show you," I said excitedly.

I took his arm, and led him around the house. Downstairs, we looked at the kitchen, bathroom, the guest room, the dining and living room, and then headed upstairs for my favorite part. I showed him the other guest room, then paused at the last room in the house. I took a deep breath and pushed open the rickety double doors.

"My room," I announced happily. It was large, and at the end, a set of a-frame windows. Off to the side there was a balcony. "The floors aren't weak, thank God, but the doors need replacing. Some of the windows are cracked from kids sneaking up here."

"There's less work to be done up here," he said. "The kitchen will be the most work, and you'll probably need the plumbing re-lined." I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Thanks, handyman," I teased. Edward smirked.

"When will you buy it?"

"Soon," I sighed. "Hopefully. I've been saving all my pennies for nearly a decade."

"It makes sense now," he said, furrowing his brow. "Cheap apartment, old car...ways to save money 101."

"Exactly," I beamed.

I walked to the balcony doors and giggled the handle.

"These always get stuck," I huffed. Edward came over and placed his hands over mine.

"Let me," he said softly. I let go slowly, lingering in his touch. He gave one good pull, and the doors flew open.

I stared at his face as we stepped out on the balcony. His breathing hitched when he took in the glorious view before us. As I turned to look, I was just as amazed as I had been the first time I saw it. The mountains were vast with a little snow on their peaks. The surrounding hills were almost purple, and ready for winter due to their naked trees, but the evergreens were lush. Seeing this view was like looking at perfection through a snow globe: As if it were too beautiful to be real.

"Wow," Edward breathed. "I see why you love it so much."

"Yeah," I hummed, still mesmerized.

"Why else do you love it? I mean, it's pretty far from civilization." He noted quietly. I shrugged.

"Everything in my life makes sense here. There's so much I want to do here."

"You can't do it in a city?"

"The city has limits."

We both laughed.

"Haven't you primarily lived in cities?" I asked. Edward nodded. "So you moving to a place like this might seem out of character unlike it is for me."

"Touché."

My stomach suddenly growled and it made me blush because Edward noticed.

"Don't you wish there was delivery?" He teased.

"Oh, but there is," I said, raising an eyebrow. "You forget this is a tourist town, Edward, and tourists come to stay in the mountains. Chinese or pizza?"

•**/•**

Luckily my car had a couple old blankets in the back, so we laid them on the wood floors in the upstairs bedroom. We kept the balcony doors open, sneaking peeks of the view every so often. Our chinese was perfect, much like this day. Edward and I were telling jokes as we finished our food.

"Okay, okay," I said laughing. "What did the mermaid wear to her math class?" I asked.

"No idea," he laughed.

"An algae bra!" I spewed. Edward chuckled.

"What's the number one leading cause of divorce?" He asked.

My heart sank, but I kept my face composed. I nearly spouted, "Me," but I didn't.

"No clue," I shrugged.

"A stalemate."

I burst out laughing so strongly that my sides hurt. Edward laughed harder because I was laughing so hard.

"I tried to catch some fog earlier...I mist."

"Good one," he laughed. We both sighed in unison, completely content.

"I wanna say something," I began slowly. Edward sipped his soda and nodded. My cheeks heated, but I had to get this out. He had to know. "I feel like we've known each other a long time. It's so..."

"Comfortable," he finished. We smiled.

"Yeah. Comfortable."

"I'll admit, I wasn't expecting it."

"What were you expecting?" I wondered aloud.

"Are we still being honest?"

"Nothing but," I assured.

"A one night stand, and nothing more."

My smile faded a little. Although, a one night stand may have been easier for me now that I found myself feeling so attached to him. He would never be mine, because he belonged to someone else.

"Hey," he whispered, noticing my blank face. "I'm really glad it wasn't that."

"Me too," I half lied. I suddenly made a promise to myself to one day tell him the truth, and nothing but the truth.

•/•

It was on our way back to the city when I realized I couldn't go back to Tanya empty handed, but I couldn't find a way around it unless I quit, or lied to her. I could easily tell her that Edward was being completely faithful to her, but that wouldn't be entirely true. Just because we hadn't had sex, didn't mean he was innocent. Some people think a mental relationship is worse than a sexual one. I wondered which Tanya would find worse.

On the other hand, if I told her he was being faithful, I would then have to present myself. After all, that's partially what I was getting paid to do. Going to see my dream house made it much more real to me knowing I would be able to buy it very soon. I couldn't decide what I wanted more; honesty towards Edward and Tanya, or my perfect future. Although, how perfect could it be it if was gained from lying?

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, breaking my thoughts.

"This day," I replied.

"It's been a good day. And it isn't over yet. Would you like to have dinner at my place? I'll cook," he offered sweetly.

"Okay," I agreed, smiling widely.

It would give me more time to figure out what to say to Tanya tomorrow, and being with Edward helped my head stay more focused on him. Cheating on his wife or not, I was drawn to him. Everything about myself was morphing into someone I was afraid to get to know, but it wouldn't stop me. And Tanya had never done anything wrong to me, so as jealous of her as I felt, I didn't want to hurt her either.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

We went straight back to Edward's place when we reached Knoxville. Coming into his suite felt different this time around. I was welcomed in another way; a way that felt more accepting. Edward had become important to me, and on some level, I knew he felt the same way towards me.

A connection to a person, no matter how fast or slow it became, was still a connection. No one wants to lose such a connection, right? I felt like I owned it, and it made me feel good, so it made whatever happened tonight good, too.

"Spaghetti?" Edward asked from the kitchen. I swallowed my wine, as I wandered around the living room.

"Excellent," I told him. I turned to see him smile slightly, and I went to sit at the island to watch him cook.

"Have you always wanted to be a writer?" I asked.

Edward nodded as he browned the beef and sipped his wine.

"It's all I've ever pursued. It's the only thing I'm good at."

"Why murder mysteries?"

"They're fun," he chuckled. "Besides, there's more in my work than just murder. There's despair, heartache, love, and thrill."

"I want to read one," I said, clearly intrigued. He smiled again, then nodded to the den.

"On the top bookshelf, they're all there. Pick one."

"No suggestion as to which?"

He shrugged, so I skipped to the den beside the kitchen and went for the mahogany book case. There were two novels with his name on them, and then two more with a different name.

"All four are yours?" I asked confused.

"Yeah," he called back.

I picked one up, read the back summery, then went on to the next until all four were read. I decided on the third book, one of the books with a different name. I went back to my bar stool and saw Edward smirk.

"Ah, the most popular."

I read the summary aloud.

_Trusted Lead_

_By Dodger Nicks_

_Jack Dawson was the infamous solo lead detective on the heels of a gruesome serial murderer that targeted young men on the East Coast._

_Once the murders begin to happen on the other side of the country, Jack moves to Seattle in hopes of finally catching his killer. When he's assigned a new partner, the beautiful and outspoken Cecelia Gibson, he must learn to work with her, or risk losing his position._

_What Jack fears is his ability to trust someone else, to have his back and further their investigation. He must work professionally, and not be taken in by his new irresistible partner._

_Can he trust Detective Gibson, beyond their illicit affair, or is she who he's been searching for all along?_

"It sounds so odd hearing it aloud. Almost like I didn't write it," Edward laughs.

"It sounds so good," I said excitedly. "But why switch to a pen name?"

Edward didn't answer right away. He shrugged after a moment, and shook his head.

"Eh, protection, I guess. It's just my two favorite sports teams mashed together."

"Protection from whom?"

"Anyone. I can lead a more normal life if people don't know it's me. Especially once it's made into a movie."

"A movie?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Yeah. That's what I'm working on now," he said quietly, as if it were no big deal. "The screenplay. If it was to be a film, I would still be the one to write it that way. I send in my final copy next week."

"That's amazing," I gushed. "Seriously." Edward's cheeks turned pink. It was sweet.

Now I was even more eager to read his work. I couldn't wait to read his words. It was a different way into his head.

•**/•**

We ate dinner by the Christmas tree and talked about his work. I never knew what it was truly like to be a writer. I always envisioned a dark corner with coffee and cigarettes, but now I understood his peculiar way of doing it, and why he wanted to be out in the world when he did it.

"When my first book hit the bestseller list, I had to do interviews, and that was scary," he laughed. "When I switched to the pen name, I didn't have to anymore, and I don't miss it."

"But won't you miss going to the premier and other things involved with the movie? That stuff sounds fun," I said. "You should be credited properly for it."

"We'll see," he replied easily. "The movie won't be out for another year or so. Besides, I like being private. The only people that need to know me, already do."

"Well I'm glad to be one of those people," I whispered. He laughed.

"Don't take it lightly," he teased. "You're lucky."

"Am I?"

"Sure. I don't do this," he said, his smile fading. He finished his wine and grabbed his plate. "Done?" He asked, looking at my empty plate. I nodded.

"Thanks," I said, watching him take it. "You don't do what?" I asked, following him to the kitchen.

"Converse...with people. Strangers."

"I'm not a stranger anymore?" I asked.

"No. But you're a woman."

"Now we're getting somewhere," I teased carefully. "It's not strangers necessarily, it's women."

"Yeah."

"Scared they might turn out to be Detective Gibson?"

"Something like that," he replied with a smile.

"Well I might be a little loony, but I'm no killer. She is the killer, right?"

"You have to read to find out," he said, smiling mischievously.

"Not fair," I said, swatting his arm.

"You surprise me, Bella. I didn't take you as the type to want spoilers."

I laughed, and went to hit him again, but he caught me by the wrist. His grasp held my arm in the air, and his eyes looked into mine so deeply, that I became embarrassed. I felt exposed, like he was looking straight into my soul. My heart accelerated, and my cheeks went crimson. I looked away, and he released my arm. I chuckled uncomfortably.

"Thanks for dinner," I said. "It was delicious."

"Thanks for staying," he replied. "I like cooking."

"I like that you like cooking."

"Mmm, what else do you like?" He asked. We were still inches apart from each other. "About me?"

"You're very mysterious. I thought that would go away as I got to know you better, but it hasn't. I like that."

"Well, there's still a lot to uncover about me, Bella," he replied darkly.

"And about me," I whispered shamefully.

"I don't want to know," he replied quickly.

"Why?" I asked with a frown. He shrugged.

"It's nicer this way."

I nodded, reluctantly agreeing with him. Silence fell between us like a dark cloak. It was suffocating. I shuffled my feet and sighed, noticing the time on the microwave. Edward seemed at a loss for words as well. I wondered if it was awkward, because he knew I needed to go. Tanya would be getting home tonight.

"Well," I began slowly. "I guess I should go," I said casually. "I have work tomorrow." Which wasn't a lie.

Edward's face fell. It confused me. Did he want me to stay? How could I?

"Of course, of course," he said. "Me too."

I walked away from him, and it hurt.

"Can I use your restroom one more time?" I asked.

"Absolutely," he replied with a nod.

I went quickly, not wanting to drag this agony of leaving him out any longer than it needed to be. I didn't imagine saying good-bye to be this difficult.

Edward was at the door with my coat. I smiled and took it from him, not putting it on, but draping it over my arm. Just before I opened the door, Edward stopped me.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice cracking at the end.

"Yeah?" I replied hopeful. I wasn't sure what I wanted to hear from him, but I knew it was something important. Suddenly all my questions seemed to vanish. All except one; would I see him again?

"Can I have your number?" He asked shyly.

"Yes," I replied immediately. I laughed embarrassed, gave him my number, and felt much better. Edward smiled widely.

"Drive safe," he said.

I nodded, and opened the door. My hand lingered for a brief second, just as his reached for the door knob. It grazed mine, and the electricity between our touch almost made my knees buckle. I couldn't help but wonder if he noticed it, too.

"Bye Edward," I said, forcing a smile.

"Goodbye, Bella," he replied sweetly.

I heard his door shut a few seconds after I started walking down the hall towards the elevator. Once inside, and the doors closed, I hit the right button to take me down, and all my questions slammed back into me.

Would he use my number to get ahold of me? How long until Tanya found out? Would I pursue him, too, regardless of her? Although, maybe Tanya was right, and I could change his mind about divorcing her. I wanted that power. This weekend felt like a fairy tale. It was a world created between me and Edward, for us, apart from the darkness of the real world. Would he miss me?

I sighed and pushed all those questions away for now. I was exhausted, and decided to focus more on that. I walked through the fancy lobby, but stopped abruptly when I heard a familiar voice. I quickly went to stand behind a pillar by the lounge, and peeked around it. Tanya Cullen stood by the concierge, pointing to some luggage at her feet. Her hair was down, and she was wearing large, black sunglasses. My breathing was erratic. I waited until her back was turned, and dashed for the double doors, exiting as quickly as I could.

Shame was swallowing me as I drove home to my empty apartment. Suddenly, my days with Edward seemed like a dream. They were unreachable, much like my true self.

•/•

At home, I was finally able to decompress. I took a long, hot shower and let my emotions run over me one by one. Anger, sadness, fear, shame, happiness, and hope. I was emotionally drained, but felt better. Tomorrow I could start fresh, and confront Tanya.

I got in bed, and realized I forgot Edward's book. My heart began to break, but then I heard my phone buzz. There was a new imessage from an unknown number.

_Check your jacket. -E_

My heart pieced itself back together in an instant as I sprang out of bed. I grabbed my coat from the chair by my desk, and felt something in the pocket.

Trusted Lead was in my hands, and there was a little slip of paper sticking out of it. I got back in bed, and unfolded the paper.

_I want to see you again, and again, and again._

_Enjoy my book, but be a nice critic._

_-E_

It was written on a receipt from the Lounge Palace. I squealed so loud that it hurt my own ears. My inner Jane was coming out, and I had no objections. I grabbed my phone and started typing.

_I'll critique it with care. See you soon?_

_Sweet dreams._

_-B_

I laid down and opened his book, holding it close to me, like I was holding a piece of him.

•**/•**

Sometime during the night, I heard my phone beep again, and again. I had a message waiting for me, and the every five minute alert was beginning to annoy me. It wouldn't stop until I opened it. I groaned and rolled over. My tired arm felt around me aimlessly, searching for the beep. I found it beneath my pillow. I opened the message and saw a number I didn't recognize. I didn't save Edward's number yet. My heart warmed. I read the message, half awake, or was I awake at all?

My stomach felt sour, my breathing quick, full of fear. I began running away from my phone, trying to hide from it. I was naked again, and found a spot in my closet to hide. I tried not to voice in my head was reading the message over and over until I screamed, begging it to stop.

_I know who you are_

_I know what you're doing with him_

_You think you can run_

_But you can't hide from sin_

* * *

**I know I'm late, guys! I've been sick with something weird, and we got even MORE snow -.- can it be spring, yet?**

**Good news! Quite a few of you are catching on! I won't name names but some of you guys are on point! Those that aren't yet, I like you ;)**

**Getting creepy, yeah, but who's really to blame?**

**Hope you enjoyed two chapters. See you Sunday! **


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

The next time I woke up, I felt my bones shaking from my teeth chattering relentlessly. It was freezing in my bedroom. I pulled my covers up over my head and yawned deeply. I felt more tired than I had before falling asleep. I couldn't even remember what time I dozed off, but it had to be before ten.

My back had something poking into it, so I reached to find Edward's book. I got a quarter of the way through it, and suddenly remembered it. I loved the story. I fell asleep thinking about it. Then, that sour feeling in my stomach returned. I realized that his book had most likely caused my bad dream. The subject matter was darker than I anticipated. In a way, I expected to read a lengthy Law and Order Special Victims Unit episode.

I held the book against my chest. The main character, Jack had just moved to Seattle and met his new partner Cecelia Gibson. It had been my favorite part to read so far. Jack was stunned by her beauty, but Cecelia didn't give much away. I wanted to read more, but it would have to wait.

I yawned again and searched for my phone. The battery was almost dead, but I couldn't believe it was nine o'clock.

I had two text messages. One from Jane, who asked for me to call her, and the other from Tanya, asking to meet at eleven at the coffee shop. My heart sank. If only I didn't have to meet her. I text her back, and agreed, and dragged myself out of bed. I plugged my phone in by the bathroom sink and hurried into my hot shower.

It was time to decide what to do. My situation was only getting harder. I wanted to be around Edward as much as I could. I knew that for sure. When I spoke to Tanya, I didn't want to lie to her anymore, so I decided not to. At least, not completely.

I could tell her that I did as she asked. I followed him around everywhere, and he wasn't seeing, or speaking to anyone. Then, I could say that I ran into him by accident at the Lounge Palace, and decided it was then, or never, to present myself.

The only thing left for me to decide was, did he accept me? I knew Tanya would want as much detail as she could get. It made my stomach sour again. I had to dig myself out of this hole, or I would go crazy.

When I got out of the shower, I dressed warm and comfortable. I had toast and orange juice, which made me feel better, too. I grabbed my phone, and opened a text to Jane, promising to call after my meeting. Thinking of Edward again, I smiled and went back to his message. I stopped, frowned, and then my stomach fell to the floor.

On my message screen, there were two numbers that weren't saved in my phone, one on top of the other. I knew which was Edward's. I could clearly see my reply to him. Above it, was my nightmare, only it was true, but it was different. My hands started to shake. I opened the message and read it again.

_Stop what you're doing_

I didn't understand why my mind had generated such a different text last night. Although, reading it as someone coherent, it was much more frightening than running away from it in my dream. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know who it was, or how they got my cell phone number.

Then, I noticed the time, and I only had fifteen minutes to get down to the coffee house. I left my apartment, but carefully, and I kept a close eye on my surroundings. It was all I could do for now.

•**/•**

The Coffee House was busier than usual for a Monday morning. I bought a coffee and sat at a small table by the windows. I drank half the cup, begging the caffeine to take its effect. My hands were still shaky, but now I wasn't sure if it was from fear, or the caffeine intake.

I desperately tried to think about anyone I knew who would be doing this to me. Did someone have my number, and I just forgot to save theirs? Maybe it was a joke. Maybe it was meant for someone else, and they got the wrong number. I sighed and put my head down. No. That message was clearly for me. I mean, wasn't it? My insides twisted.

"Bella," Tanya said, causing me to whip my head up. My neck cracked in the process.

"Tanya, hi," I said slowly. She looked better than she did last time I saw her. The circles beneath her eyes were gone, and she was smiling a lot. "How are you?" I asked.

"Wonderful, thanks to you," she gushed, taking the seat across from me. She moved her luscious hair behind her shoulder and crossed her hands on the table. I noticed her wedding finger was naked now.

"Oh?" I squeaked, forcing my eyes back to her perfect face.

"I got home last night," she began. "And we got in a huge fight, only this time, it was different. He wasn't fighting me, he was fighting with me. It was great."

"Uh, huh," I replied, frowning. She could see the confusion on my face, so she giggled.

"He didn't fight me on the divorce! In fact, we fought about something stupid, I can't even remember, but when it escalated to divorce talk, he was different."

My heart started to do a little dance inside my chest. Was Edward thinking of me? Was I the one to change his mind?

"So does this mean..." I cut off, unsure.

"I left!" She said happily. "He said he wasn't being unfaithful, but realized while I was gone, that we were over."

"He wasn't being unfaithful," I said, repeating her. It wasn't a question, more like a statement that I supposed shouldn't surprise me. What man owns up to cheating anyway?

"Right, and you know," she said, tapping one of her long nails on the table. "I'm glad. I wanted us to end amicably. This way, we've just grown apart and don't want to be married anymore. Hopefully, after some times passes, we can remain friends."

Friends? My heart wasn't dancing anymore, it was palpitating. They couldn't be friends and me see Edward. She would find out, and then what? I wouldn't care, except that she didn't know what happened between me and him while she was gone, and now she would if she found out I was seeing him. Even if it was months down the line, she would know I lied to her.

"Bella?"

"Huh?" I asked, looking up from her tapping finger.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, sorry, of course." I shook my head and laughed nervously. "I'm sorry. I didn't sleep well last night." I cleared my throat. "I'm happy for you." Tanya frowned.

"Is there something I should know?" She asked carefully. "Did you see something while I was away?"

"No, no," I lied quickly. "Just, uh. Just the usual. He wrote a lot. Went to the park, you know," I said, waving my hand dismissively. Her smile returned.

"Oh, good. Okay. So...I guess we're done here."

"Right," I replied with a nod.

"Let me sign the check for you."

"Um, you know, you really don't have to pay me," I said. "I mean, I didn't do anything worth the money."

"You did. Somehow. I mean, I'm still getting what I wanted, and you put your time in, so please, let me."

My hand was unsteady as I reached in my little bag and took out her check. Tanya had a fancy pen ready in her hands. She scribbled her name and pushed the paper back to me. I didn't touch it. All my eyes could see were the numbers.

"Well, thanks so much," she said, standing. "Oh, and cute bag," she added with a wink. I glanced down at my teal, leather purse. "I wish you well."

"Yeah, you too," I managed.

Tanya smiled, and left. I watched her exit the Coffee House and get into the passenger seat of a dark Audi. The windows were tinted, but I could make out a silhouette besides Tanya's. They were kissing. The man driving ravaged her mouth, and then they were gone.

Who the hell was that? What just happened? My mind was spinning too fast for me to even try to keep up. My reward was still staring at me from the table, and I didn't like it, grabbing it hastily and shoving it back in my bag. I reached for my phone, and dialed Jane's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hi!" Jane said perkily.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm headed back to my apartment to finish packing, why?"

"Can I come over?"

"Yeah, definitely," she replied. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

**Tanya is a bit wacky, eh? Not everything is as it seems. There's a lot more to come, and I can't wait!**

**I've said it before, but I'll reassure some of you. THERE WILL BE A HEA. Promise. There's still a lot to uncover, guys! ;)**

**It's never easy with me. I try very hard to write as realistically as I can, and I know I have when you readers can't stand a character for whatever reason. People are dumb, sketchy, strange, and do insane things when they're in love.**

**See you Wednesday!**

**xox**

**Greye**


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

I couldn't remember my drive over to Jane's. I was locked inside my head, with no access to the key. It wasn't one thing in particular that bothered me, it was everything and nothing at the same time. The only solution I could think of, was to talk it out with Jane. I would feel better coming clean to someone. Although, sadly, all I really wanted was to confide in Edward.

"Hey pookie," Jane greeted as she let me in her apartment. There were boxes everywhere, and Jane was only wearing a big t-shirt. She hated pants. It made me chuckle to see such a simple familiar thing, which in some way, was comforting.

"What's funny?" She asked.

"Do you seriously just shed your pants as soon as you get home?"

Jane pointed to a box in the corner, which had a pair of jeans on top of it. I laughed harder, which made Jane laugh.

"Is this why you came here?" She asked, laughing. "To make fun of me?" My laughter stopped.

"I wish."

"Well, come to my room. You can help throw clothes into bags and fill me in."

"Can we talk about you first? I don't know where to begin with my shit."

"Okay," she agreed lightly.

Her bedroom was more messy than the living room. She handed me a big, black trash bag and pointed to a pile of clothes on the bed.

"Summer clothes," she said. I nodded and got to work.

"How's wedding planning?" I asked.

"Stressful," Jane whined. "But it's nearly done. I can't believe it's come together so quickly."

"I'm sorry I haven't helped," I replied sadly.

"There really wasn't much for you to do, babe. Honest. I only want you beside me. And you're coming tomorrow, right?"

"Tomorrow," I slowly.

"The dinner at the Blalock's cabin," she clarified.

"Oh, yes. Of course. I'll be there."

"We were going to have a much bigger wedding, but I'm glad we scaled it down. I thought my mother would hate me for doing so, but she's been all right. Tomorrow's dinner will be the fancy show. His family is large, so most of them will be there tomorrow night, and not at the actual wedding, but they're fine with it. For the wedding, our dad's agreed to just grill hotdogs after the ceremony," Jane snorted. "In winter."

"I like your dad's hot dogs!" I said. "A backyard wedding is much more you, anyway."

"Well luckily the cabin is large enough to do the ceremony inside. We'll get a big heated tent for the reception."

"When? You still haven't given me a date!"

"Two weeks!" She squealed. "It's like a shotgun wedding, but no baby on the way." We laughed.

"I'm so happy for you," I said. "Truly."

"Wow," Jane said, raising her eyebrows. "Are you? Miss, I hate marriage."

"Shut up," I teased, tossing a shirt at her. "I am."

"Thanks."

"But I'll miss you."

"Me too, but at least we'll both be living in the mountains, huh?"

"Yeah," I said quietly. "About that."

"Your turn to spill," Jane said. "But first," she reached behind her closet door and pulled out a bottle of wine. I laughed. Jane opened the bottle and took a swig, then passed it to me. I took a big drink, and stood up. I finished with the clothes on the bed, and began to pace.

"Okay, here goes," I said. I took another drink.

"I'm ready!"

"Tanya hired me to follow Edward. If he wasn't seeing anyone, I was supposed to present myself, remember?"

"Right," Jane nodded, taking the wine bottle and drinking.

"Well, after following him to a club called Lounge Palace, I..."

"You..."

I sighed, and couldn't believe I was about to say this to her.

"I was starstruck."

"Yeah!" Jane hollered excitedly. She handed the wine back to me. I drank it.

"He's so attractive. Unbelievably handsome. I was floored. Anyway, he came up to me. We danced together."

"Wow," Jane said.

"Yeah, wow. And then, we left, and in the back of the club, we kissed. It was so intense, Jane. It gives me chills thinking about it now. He told me to come to his hotel room the next night."

"Was that the day I ran into you in the square?"

"Yes, he's staying at the Hilton. So I went, but I made sure I was in control, right? I wasn't going to sleep with him. I didn't want a one night stand, especially with Tanya not knowing a thing."

"But did you? Sleep with him, I mean."

"No."

"Aw, man!"

"It was better," I explained. "We talked for hours. We played a drinking game, and then I fell asleep on the couch. I felt such a connection with him, Janie. I can't explain it."

"I understand," she said, smiling sweetly. "Go on."

"He cooked us breakfast, and after we ate, I knew he didn't want me to go, and I didn't want to go, so we went to the place. My place."

"That's crazy, Bella," Jane said.

"Isn't it? I was surprised myself. You're the only person I've ever shared it with. Anyway, we get there, and he loves it. We told jokes and had a picnic in my soon-to-be room."

"Sex?"

"Still no sex," I replied. "We left and went back to his place. He cooked dinner and he gave me one of his books to read. When we said goodbye it was..."

"Heartbreaking?"

"Yeah," I agreed. My pacing slowed. I drank more and took a deep breath. "I didn't want to leave. I miss him. He text me last night, and left a note in the book for me telling me he wanted to see me again, and again."

"So sweet," Jane said.

"Yeah," I replied smiling. "Then, I had a bad dream, only it was real. I got a text message from a strange number." I pulled my phone out and tossed it to Jane, my hand nearly shaking again.

"Who the fuck?" She asked after reading the text.

"I have no idea."

"Tanya?"

"I thought so maybe, but then I met with her today and there's no way. She's so happy they're splitting up. She told me they got in a fight last night after she got home, but that it was good, and she left."

"That woman is odd."

"Tell me about it," I droned. "She said Edward told her that he wasn't being unfaithful. I mean, I didn't expect him to tell her about me, but..."

"I know," she replied. "Still kind of hurt."

"Yep." I drank more wine. I had a nice little buzz going. "When Tanya left I saw her kissing some guy. That surprised me. She can be unfaithful, but she's glad he wasn't? Yet, she hired me to catch him in the act?"

"Yeah...weird."

"And I can't see him again without her knowing right? She'll find out, and then what? Her ten thousand dollar check is burning a hole in my pocket, and what's even crazier is, I don't want the money now. I want him, but I can't tell him all this."

"Mhmm. I hear you."

"And that text? It really freaked me out."

"Yeah, me too." Jane was quiet for a minute.

"Well? What's your take on it all?"

"First, I'm going to try something." I watched Jane grab her phone from the floor and begin texting.

"What are you doing?"

"Asking who this is," she replied easily. "I have a feeling it's nothing. I mean, yeah, it's fucking creepy, but people get the wrong number all the time. Her phone vibrated. "That was fast," she said, looking up at me.

"What's it say? What did you say?" I asked, eagerly.

"Come see," she said. I took a breath and sat beside her in front of the closet.

Jane text the number saying, "_Hey, I'll be there in an hour."_

The reply:

_Who is this?_

I watched Jane text back with ease.

_Maggie. Who is this?_

"Nice fake name," I snorted. Jane smirked. My breathing was shallow.

_John. You have the wrong number._

Jane chuckled.

_So sorry._

"See? It's okay, Bella," Jane told me softly. My chest eased exponentially.

There was another text message.

_No worries. Happens to me all the damn time._

Jane handed me my phone, and patted my back. I kissed her cheek.

"Thank God," I said under my breath.

"This is John, and you have the wrong the number, blah, blah," Jane teased, forcing her girl voice as deep as it could go. I laughed loudly. "Look," Jane started calmly. "If you want Edward, go for it. You can't let other people hold you back. Obviously keep some distance while the divorce goes on, but don't feel ashamed for caring about him. If Tanya finds out, who cares! You're not doing anything illegal."

"I'm not doing anything she isn't doing," I whispered, standing up.

I laid back on Jane's bed and sighed. I wished me wanting Edward didn't feel so illicit, or back stabbing, or tainted.

"Everybody sins," Jane said. My heart fell into my stomach and my throat was instantly dry. I sat up slowly, and saw her looking back at her phone.

"What did you say?" I asked, my voice shaky and eyes wide.

"John said it," she laughed. "What a fuckin' weirdo."

"Stop," I said. "Don't text back." Jane looked up at me confused.

"What?"

"Block that number," I told her, reaching for my phone. I scrolled through my phone until I did what I was telling her to do. I immediately felt better after doing so, too. John, or whoever the fuck it really was, was blocked. I scooted back down to Jane and took her phone, blocking the number.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked. My breathing was becoming erratic.

"Why would he say that?"

"He's a weirdo, Bella-"

"No. He could have left it as it was. Why did he send that, too?"

"You either need to calm down, or explain something to me. I'm not getting it, Bella."

"Sin," I whispered. Little bumps rose up on my arms and I shivered. "My dream. That's what my dreams have been. Me sinning by doing what I've done, and then I thought that's what the message really said last night, but it didn't, except now it does!"

"Whoa, dude," Jane said, placing her hand over mine. "Calm down.

"I hate this, Janie," I replied, whimpering. "What have I brought into my life? I feel like there's a dark cloud hanging above me everywhere I go except when I'm with Edward." Jane pulled me into her chest and hugged me tightly. I cried, silently, each tear filled with pain, regret, and fear. "I used to be so well rounded, and straight forward in what I did, and who I was. What the fuck happened?"

"Hey, you're okay. Everything is fine, Bella. Love, and lust can change people into someone they never wanted, or thought they could be. None of it comes without a price. I don't like what this is doing to you, so maybe you should step away."

I sniffled.

"From Edward?"

"I don't know. That's up to you," she whispered truthfully. "What I do know is, you're strong. You're tough, and you can take care of yourself. You make good decisions, and you're a good person, okay? You have to remember that in order to stay clear headed."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"And hey, good news is you're done with wacko Tanya."

"Good point," I said, suddenly feeling free. "No more reporting back..." Jane laughed. We hugged, until we both jumped when my iPhone beeped. I sat up and looked at Jane. Her eyes were as big as mine felt. We chuckled lightly, realizing how ridiculous all of this was. "I'm so tired. And I think the booze got the best of me for a minute," I admitted sheepishly. Jane laughed.

"Light head."

I grabbed my phone, and instantly felt better.

"Edward," I said excitedly. "He text me."

Jane scooted closer.

"Open it, open it!"

My heart nearly melted seeing his new message.

_Feel like a late dinner? Ordering pizza, and dying to hear your critiquing...-E_

I screeched in excitement and Jane laughed.

"Go, go!" She urged, pushing me up from the floor.

"You sure?"

"Duh," she said, winking at me. "Text him back! I'll be fine. The roomies will be home soon anyway, and I'll put them to work."

I accepted Edward's invitation via text message, and kissed Jane's cheek, then looked down to my clothes.

"Ratty jeans and a ratty t-shirt," Jane said disapprovingly. "Tisk, tisk."

"He's seen me like this before," I said with a shrug.

"Ugh. Get undressed!" She ordered. I obeyed and watched as she dug through a bag, and then her closet. She threw a pair of grey leggings at me, and an oversized, green flannel button up.

"Cozy," I said, putting it on.

"And sexy," she added.

After sprucing up my hair and applying some mascara, Jane walked me to the door. I hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Be good," she said, pulling apart, but keeping me at arms length. "Text me, text me, text me. Got it?"

"Got it," I nodded.

"You're not scared," she stated.

"Nope. I'm good. I love you."

"And I you!"

I turned to leave, and started down the hall.

"Hey," Jane said. "Invite him to come tomorrow," she said. "It's a big party, and you have to wear a dress. Why not have a date?"

"Maybe," I said, smiling. I liked her idea. She blew me a kiss, and then she was gone.

* * *

**Jane is awesome. Everyone needs a friend like Jane. Really anxious for you guys to see how all of this unfolds! Your reviews and follows and favorites mean so much to me! See you Sunday ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

I felt a world's difference after seeing my best friend, which was usually how it went. But, though I felt better, I still wasn't out of the woods yet. I needed to tell Edward everything, or we wouldn't have a chance. When Tanya found out, if I didn't tell him first, he would hear it from her, and I couldn't have that. I wouldn't be a liar anymore.

It wasn't a long drive to the Hilton. I was thankful, because I was tired of being in my head. As soon as I was alone, all my fears and worries felt much stronger. As hard as I tried to push away that creepy texter, the closer it got to me. I shivered slightly and jogged into the Hilton lobby just as snowflakes began to fall from the sky. Finally, some snow.

Just before making it to the elevator, I heard someone call my name. I stopped, and turned towards the lounge. Claire was waving frantically at me. I forced a smile, and let the elevator go without me. Claire walked over and hugged me. Her perfume was suffocating.

"What in the world are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, you know," I began.

"Working," we said in unison. She laughed happily, and I chuckled nervously. When Tanya told me she left Edward, she did mean she switched hotels right? I felt the hair on my neck stand up, and my eyes do a quick scan of the area.

"How are you, Claire?" I asked, nonchalantly touching the elevator button.

"Wonderful. The divorce is going well."

"Good," I replied lightly. The elevator was back. "Well, it was nice to see you." I stepped inside.

"Oh, you're going up? Me too," She told me, stepping into the small box. I suppressed an eye roll. The doors closed. I hit my button, and Claire hit hers. Luckily, my floor would come first.

"By the way, I'm real sorry my best friend didn't call for your services," Claire said. I frowned.

"She did," I told her. "Tanya?"

"I don't know any Tanya, silly," Claire said, her southern accent thick.

"Yeah, Tanya Cullen."

"No, my best friend is Gina, and she decided not to try for a divorce."

"Oh," I replied distantly. That was strange. I mean, Tanya never mentioned knowing Claire, I just assumed because it made sense to me. Besides, I wasn't listed, I got work by word of mouth, so now I wondered how Tanya found me to begin with. The elevator dinged and the doors parted.

"This is me," I said. "Good to see you again, Claire." She blew me a kiss and waved. I walked down to Edward's suite, my mind still reeling.

I took a deep breath outside door 228. I straightened my clothes and smoothed my hair, then took another deep breath. I had no idea where to begin with Edward, so I started with knocking on the door.

It opened, and seeing his face made everything I ever thought, or felt, vanish. All there was, was him. It felt like I was floating. He smiled at me. His bare feet were familiar. He wore black slacks, and a white button up shirt that was untucked, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. The smell of food hit me, and I inhaled deeply.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I replied quietly. "Smells good."

"Come in," he ushered. Edward dashed back towards the kitchen. I closed the door behind me and removed my shoes, placing them next to his. "Do I smell chicken?" I asked, coming around the corner.

"Chicken Cordon Bleu, and spinach" he said.

"Fancy. You really do like cooking, don't you?"

"Runs in my family for the men," he laughed. "My mother couldn't boil an egg. It was always my father cooking, so he taught me."

"Your mother and I have something in common," I said sheepishly. Edward turned from the stove and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I laughed, then winked at him.

"It's bad, I know, but I'm a fast learner. You should teach me."

"I'll do just that," he agreed, turning back to the stove. My heart lifted. Did we just make future plans? I know it was only cooking, and not set in stone, but still.

"How was work?" He asked.

"Oh, fine," I replied quickly. "How was work for you?"

"Excellent. I met with some people and turned in the final draft of Trusted Lead."

"That's great, Edward," I gushed. "I'm only half way into the book, but I love it."

"Do you?" He asked, putting spinach leaves into a pot.

"Yes. So much. It is everything wrapped into one book. There's emotion, and action."

"I hope it can be that way from page to screen."

"It will," I assured him. It was interesting to see this side of Edward. He was nervous about something important to him, and it showed.

"We'll find out," he replied softly.

My stomach was sour, and bubbling, reminding me of what I wanted to do; what I needed to say. My fear was choking me, but then I thought about Edward and his own lies. He hadn't been completely truthful to me either. I didn't know how to just ask him about Tanya, his wife, so I tried another approach. It wasn't a lie, more like a fib. At least, that's what it was to me.

"We had a cat come in the office today," I said lightly. "Her owner wanted to have her declawed."

"Interesting," Edward said, chuckling.

"It angers me," I said strongly. Edward laughed more.

"Why?"

"Because a cat needs its claws. It's for protection."

"But for indoor cats?"

"What if the cat got out?"

"Fair enough," he agreed.

"Anyway, I talked the owner, Tanya, out of it." I put emphasis on her name.

"Good," he replied lightly. He didn't bat an eyelash..

"Funny name, huh?" I furthered. "Tanya." Edward shrugged.

"Like a female version for Tony," he joked. I laughed, but it was forced. Why didn't he say anything? Or at least give some sort of weird look? It kind of made me mad. I didn't know what else to say, so I sat quietly and watched him cook.

Did he really not want me to know about her? Was it too painful to talk about, or did he not see us going anywhere serious, so he finds no reason to tell me? Maybe Tanya lied from the start, and she doesn't know Edward personally at all. I swallowed hard. What would be the damn point? Even if she was some crazy woman, I didn't give her anything she didn't already know and tell me first. I hated having so many unanswered questions. I noticed a bottle of wine at the end of the counter. I got up, and poured me a glass, drinking half of it. Edward didn't notice. There was a small stereo under the cabinet by the sink that played soft music. It was an old rendition of The Little Drummer Boy.

I sauntered over to the Christmas tree with my wine, trying to not explode and focus on the tree and music. All my questions were rising to the surface uncontrollably, so I was going drink them down with alcohol.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. He was behind me, only I didn't hear him come up, so it made me jump in surprise.

"Nothing," I said, not turning to face him.

"You're lying," he replied simply. I sighed.

"I like you Edward," I whispered. For a moment, I wondered if he even heard me.

"And I like you, Bella."

"But, as what?" I asked, turning to see his face. He was frowning.

"My friend?" He offered.

"Just a friend?"

Now Edward sighed. The air between us suddenly felt heavy, like I had messed it up. My grip on the wine glass tightened as I waited for his reply.

"No." His voice was dark. My heart lifted.

"Are you seeing anyone else?" I asked firmly.

"I'm not. Are you?"

I tried not to scoff, but it was difficult. He wanted to keep the lies going, but I wasn't sure I could.

"No, I'm not," I replied strongly. It felt so good to say something truthful.

"Good," he said.

"Good?" Now I scoffed. I set my wine glass down on the small end table by the tree and put my hands on my hips.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Edward, there are things you don't know," I began, unable to go on.

"I'm sure there are," he said softly. "Same with me, but we've only just met."

"Then why do I care so much about..." My throat closed up. "You?" I squeaked.

Edward took my hand from my hip and turned me to face him. His eyes were dark, but he had a sweet smile on his face. My breathing hitched as his lips got closer to mine. When they connected, all of the thick, suffocating air around us fell to the floor. I put my hand against the base of his neck and pulled his face into mine harder. Our lips stayed locked for a long time before we broke apart to take a deep breath. It wasn't a make out kiss like the previous one we had shared days ago, but it didn't make it any less passionate.

"You make me want to take things slow," he breathed, his forehead pressed against mine. "I've never done things this way. It's backwards for me, but I don't need to know everything about you. That part comes with time."

"Yeah," I replied quietly, still too wrapped up in his scent.

"There's something special about you, Bella," he whispered. I finally got to hear him say that to me, and him know I heard it. I smiled widely, and kissed his cheek.

Suddenly, a loud ding went off in the kitchen. Edward released me and jogged to the stove.

"It's ready," he said proudly. My stomach growled accordingly.

•**/•**

Dinner was superb, just as I expected. Edward loved to watch me eat. When I asked why, he told me it was because seeing me enjoy it was the prize for his hard work. Now, I couldn't wait to cook something for him and get to experience that prize myself.

My brain tried to remember all my unanswered questions, but it couldn't find them. The feeling in my heart was overpowering everything for now. I knew they would come back to me, but I could wait for that time very patiently. I was happy to soak in this feeling of contentment for as long as I could.

I helped Edward pick up the kitchen and put away the leftover food. I kept wondering if I was supposed to leave after we ate, but Edward made no comment. He was moving around me comfortably as he put dishes away in the cupboards.

"Do you think you'll always live here?" I asked, scanning the vast apartment.

"No, no," he said. "I don't stay in one place too long."

"Oh?" My heart filled with worry.

"When it comes to where I sleep, I mean," he clarified. My chest eased.

"What made you come here to Tennessee?"

"My next book is going to take place here in the Appalachians. I wanted the experience."

"Oh."

"It was really beneficial the day you took me out to see them."

"I'm glad," I replied with a smile. "So, you don't ever get sick of hotels?"

"What's to get sick of?" He asked, drying silverware. I shrugged.

"It's not yours."

"I don't need those type of possessions. Not right now, anyway. I'm on the move. Hotels accommodate that."

"Fair enough," I said. "Besides, this one is particularly nice. It came with a tree and everything." Edward laughed.

"Christmas music and all," he added. I glanced down to the stereo. Jingle Bells was playing. I was about to begin a new topic, but Edward's iPhone rang from the counter. He let out a small breath of air through his nose when he picked it up, and saw the screen.

"I'll be right back," he said, looking to me. I smiled and nodded politely. He answered the phone and started walking away. "Yeah?"

I leaned around the counter and watched him walk back to his bedroom. He didn't close the door, only cracked it. I grabbed my glass of wine and came into the living room, peering out the windows and down to the city, only the windows were fogged up, so I wiped one clean. All of a sudden, I remembered that it was snowing when I got here and apparently it hadn't stopped yet. It was a winter wonderland outside. I couldn't suppress my smile. Then, I heard Edward's voice. I couldn't make out what he was saying exactly, but he sounded angry. I quietly stepped over to the start of the hallway, and hid against the wall, not peering around to look at his door. I could hear him clearly now.

"When did this happen? You're supposed to prevent these things," he snapped. "No, not now. I can't. I'm busy." He paused.

I frowned slightly. Busy with me?

"Then she must have hired someone else that's better, obviously. Yes, it's safe," he assured. "No, I did that today already." He sighed. "Emmett, I told you no. And yes I've wondered that, too, but I haven't spoken to her."

I was now thoroughly confused, but could only assume this was about Tanya and their divorce. Was he worried about his safety? I sipped my wine again, and almost choked trying to swallow it when I heard Edward shout.

"Fucking fix it!" He said. "I'm not going through this again." He got quiet, and then I heard something rattle on a table, like he tossed his phone down. There was another sigh, so I quickly stepped away from the hall and back by the windows just as I heard his feet coming down the hall.

I felt bad for eavesdropping, but I was more concerned about him now. I wondered what he meant when he refused to go through whatever he was going through, again. Had he been divorced before? Was Tanya making this divorce difficult? I sighed inwardly, knowing I wouldn't get my answers, because I wouldn't ask for them. The questions were piling up, but they had to stop at some point, right?

"Sorry about that," Edward said shyly.

"Don't be sorry," I told him, still staring out at the snow. "Turn the lights off," I said. Edward didn't question me. I saw his reflection walk over to the switch on the wall. When the lights above us dimmed, the city was illuminated by snow. I heard him take a deep breath, so I turned to face him. He ran a hand over his head and pulled at his neck uncomfortably. I set my wine down on the windowsill and walked over to him, taking his hand in mine.

"What?" He asked.

"Come see," I whispered, leading him to the window. When he saw the snow covered city, he smiled. It warmed my heart to see it, but even more to feel his hand in mine. I had longed for this. He pressed his fingers against the glass.

"About time," he said. I giggled.

"I agree," I replied, not only to the snow, but to his touch. "Edward, I was wondering something," I began, remembering Jane. "My best friend is getting married soon." I sighed nervously. "And this is really late notice, so I completely understand if you can't, but there's a dinner party at her fiancé's parent's house tomorrow. His family is well known in the area. It might be dull, and would require a nice outfit, but if you're free, and want to, would you be my date?"

"What an extensive invitation," he laughed. I had to physically stop myself from smacking my forehead. "I accept." My eyes widened.

"Thanks," I whispered sheepishly. I was staring at his face, but looked away quickly, embarrassed when he turned his head and caught me doing so. My cheeks heated and I bit my lip.

"How do you do that?" He asked, his voice thick and soft. I frowned, but didn't meet his eyes.

"Do what?" I asked. He reached over with his free hand and touched my bottom lip.

"Make biting this so attractive..."

My ears hurt from how loud my heart was beating. I swallowed hard. "Oh," I breathed.

He turned my chin towards him. My eyes locked with his, before they closed as Edward kissed my mouth. It was a slow, deep kiss, unlike any we had shared before now. We stood by the window, lost in kisses, when suddenly we were on the couch.

As heartfelt as our kissing was, it didn't escalate. Edward's hands didn't go below my shoulders, and I kept mine securely around his neck as he hovered over me. He twisted our bodies until we were side by side, and pulled me to his chest. Our mouths parted, our breathing erratic, and everything in the world blew away like the softest powder snow.

My favorite Christmas song began to play from the kitchen. My heart swelled so big I was afraid of it bursting. It was a rendition of Canon in D. I snuggled closer into Edward's chest, trying to suppress my sudden tears. If I were to take my last breath right now, I would have no objections. I was content, here in his arms, Christmas music playing, and snow falling outside.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

I woke up feeling hot, and confined. When I opened my eyes, they burned from white light, so I blinked repeatedly. I rubbed the sleep out of them, and saw Edward beside me just as contorted as I was. His legs were tangled with mine, his neck on the arm of the couch, and his arms still wrapped around my torso. He was sound asleep, and it was adorable.

My bladder was screaming at me to get up. It was almost painful, so I slowly removed Edward's hold, and slipped off the couch and onto the floor. I laughed quietly. Edward stirred, but didn't wake. The white light was coming from the windows, so I went to them. The snowing had stopped, but it must have gone on for most of the night because the city was covered. It was inches off the sidewalks and weighing what little trees we had, down low.

Remembering my reason to get up, I quickly slid on the wood floors to the bathroom. After going, I checked my reflection in the vanity. My hair was in little knots, mascara was smeared, and my lips were a little puffy. I touched them, knowing the last person to do so was him. It made me smile. Once I fixed my appearance some, I went into the hall and peered down to the living room. Edward was still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him. I thought about making breakfast, but no one wanted black eggs and bacon. I snorted. I really needed to invest in a cooking class, a cookbook, or something.

My eyes wandered to the right, and saw Edward's room with the door wide open. I bit my lip, and slowly went down the hall, coming into his bedroom silently. The bed was king sized with lavender linens matching he curtains. The bedside lamps were beige, and the wood around the room a dark oak. The large space was spotless, almost like it was unlived in. I went to the closet and opened the glass door. Edward's clothes were neat and pressed on hangers. I reached for a sleeve of a blue button down and smelled it. It made my heart swell. Then, I peeked into the master bath and saw his toothbrush, some aftershave, and deodorant by the sink.

When I sat down on the bed, I could smell him again. I inhaled deeply and looked inside the nightstand. There was a Russian novel, and a notepad with a few sentences scribbled down. Beneath it, I noticed a picture turned upside down. When I flipped it over, my heart sank. I brought it closer to my face, furthering the torture.

The photo was old, and worn, like it had been folded and unfolded dozens of times. It seemed like a keepsake. In it, Edward stood beside Tanya, his arm securely around her shoulders, and a broad smile on his face in front of a giant tree. They wore a matching cap and gown, and they looked genuinely happy. Tanya was smiling, too, and looking up at Edward adoringly. Her hair was brown, not the gold color I knew her with. They were young, and in love, and for some reason, it broke my heart. To see Edward so happy, and now so much darker, was a sad thing. Maybe this divorce would be as hard for him as Tanya told me it would be from the start. I didn't understand how anyone could ever stop loving him. Then I wondered if I would ever get to see Edward that happy, or make him feel that good, like she clearly did at his side. I had never seen him smile that smile.

I put the picture back, unable to look at it anymore. My insides ached and my eyes were stinging. I sucked in a breath through my nose, and went back to the living room, dismissing what I just found as much as I could. I got my phone from my coat and checked the time. It was only eight, but I felt rested. As soon as I shoved my iPhone into my back pocket, it dinged, telling me I had a new text. I went to the coffee maker that was pre set and poured a glass. It smelled like french vanilla, and it was heavenly. It tasted even better. My phone dinged again. I rolled my eyes and got my phone, sitting on my usual barstool, my coffee beside me on the counter.

"No," I whispered in shock. There was another number I didn't recognize that had sent me two text messages. All of my insides started to rattle, fear beginning its takeover once again. I slowly unlocked my phone, and went to the messages.

_Have you discovered the photo yet? He keeps it, but why?_

I turned around, and my eyes immediately scanned the apartment. Was there a hidden camera? Was someone here hiding? Edward slept quietly, unaware of everything going on inside me, when to me, it was louder than any scream. I wasn't able to swallow, and I could barely keep my hands steady enough to read the next message.

_Jen. Sara. Tanya. He never cared about them. What makes you think you're any different?_

I could finally swallow thanks to a sip of coffee. As scared as I was, I was also angry, so I decided to run with it. I typed a reply.

_Why are you telling me this? -B_

I nodded once, proud that I was able to reply at all. A response came back almost immediately.

_It's for your safety._

I snorted as I typed.

_I'm not afraid. -B_

_You should be..._

_Who is this? What kind of prank are you trying to pull? How do I even know if this isn't a friend of his or something, John? -B_

_If you weren't afraid, you would tell him the truth about you._

_You don't know me. -B_

_Ask him about those three women, Bella, or you'll be sorry._

I groaned out loud, frustrated and annoyed.

_Leave me alone. -B_

My last message was returned to me, unable to send. I tried again, and again, but it wouldn't deliver. Then, a new message came in from a four digit number. I went to it.

_The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected, or is out of service. Please try again later._

"No," I growled angrily, slamming my phone down. Then, I thought about Jane. I went back to the unknown texter, and screenshotted the conversation, then text them to Jane.

The fear was leaving me, allowing frustration to take over. Tanya has to be the one texting me, but why? She was a lunatic, but I wasn't afraid of her. Finding that picture in Edward's nightstand actually started to make me feel better, because now I knew it wasn't all me. I wasn't crazy, and I wasn't the only one who was untruthful. I remembered what Edward said the night before about needing time for us to really get to know one another.

"You're up early," Edward said as he touched my back. It scared me so strongly, that I jumped and screamed, sending my phone to the other side of the counter. It fell to the floor loudly. I clutched my chest in surprise.

"You have to stop that," I yelled, breathing heavily. Edward smirked and held his hands up in defense.

"Sorry," he whispered then started to laugh. My face softened.

"It's fine. I'm sorry." I drank more coffee and ran a hand through my hair. Then, my phone dinged again and I froze. The silence was debilitating. I couldn't get up. Edward walked around the counter and got my phone from the floor.

"Jane," he said, seeing her name on the lock screen. I large breath of air left me like a deflating balloon. I took the phone and read Jane's text.

_Wow. Okay, scary. This has gone too far. Tell Edward? Call me._

I swallowed hard and loud.

"Bella?" Edward asked. My eyes looked to his, and I could see worry in them. "What's the matter?"

I blinked a few times and shook my head.

"Nothing, nothing," I lied. "Uh, Jane was just texting me directions for tonight."

"Oh. Good." He went to the coffee maker and let it go, thankfully. My shoulders dropped and I text Jane, telling her I would go to her apartment to get ready with her. I found myself desperately wanting to leave Edward's place for the first time. I was too unsure of everything and everyone. I wanted to drown in a bottle of liquor, self harming for what I had gotten myself into. I didn't feel worthy of Edward's time, but also worried that maybe he wasn't the man he led me on to believe he was.

We were both guilty, but I was too afraid to break the lies with truth before he did. I wished there was a way for us to do it at the same time, in one fell swoop, but that meant me bringing it up to begin with. If anything, I wanted to have a good time tonight, and not worry or be stressed. He agreed to come, and to me, that meant a lot. For us to go somewhere as an item, in public, was a big deal. I smiled, feeling better. I was still in control. At least, that's what I was telling myself. I wanted tonight, then I would expose myself to him, and whatever happened, happened. I decided to keep the Edward I knew as strong as possible in my mind.

I put my empty coffee cup in the sink and went to stand behind Edward. He was reading a newspaper on the counter, his coffee in hand. I slowly slipped my hands around his waist and locked my fingers together securely. I placed my head on his back, and could hear his heart beating. It was the prettiest sound I ever heard. And then, he hummed in approval, and that was almost as beautiful as his heartbeat. He put one hand over my tangled grasp, and pulled them apart so that he could turn around. He put my hands back around his waist, and palmed my face.

"I love your eyes," he said.

"I love your eyes," I told him. He smirked.

"I love your laugh." It made me laugh.

"I love your hands," I said, tilting my head into his touch.

"I love your smell."

"I love your bare feet." Edward looked down between us and started to laugh.

"You're so weird," he said. "I love it."

I kissed his mouth softly.

"What are we doing today?" He asked, burying his head in my shoulder.

"I told Jane I would get ready for tonight at her house. She has a dress for me. Then I'll come back here and we can go together?"

"Sounds good. But I have you until then?" He asked, his voice deep. My knees almost buckled.

"Yes," I replied. Edward looked up and put his index finger on my mouth. His smile was crooked. He traced his finger down my chin, to my neck, and then to my chest, stopping on my sternum.

"We haven't had sex," he stated easily.

"No," I breathed. He stared at his index finger. It moved to the button of my flannel, and fiddled with it lightly.

"I want it to happen whenever it happens."

"Me too," I said truthfully. My eyes stayed on his face. If I looked down at his playful finger, I would surely collapse.

"I kind of like the wait," he admitted.

"The buildup is half the fun," I agreed.

"But..." He stopped, his crooked smile strong. His finger went through my flannel and touched my bare skin. The contact was more powerful than anything electric.

"But," I urged.

"I wouldn't be opposed to other things."

I let out a breath of air, and his smile deepened. He knew I was turned on.

"What other things?" I asked, desperate to hear them. I suddenly realized that I wasn't afraid of him at all. I was afraid of our situation and what it might bring, but I didn't care right now. This Edward, the only Edward I knew, was everything I wanted. If it was fake, I wouldn't regret it in the end because the feelings I had right now, were worth it. I was crazy. I was blind. I was fearless, reckless and masochistic.

His finger traced little circles on my chest between my breasts. He leaned in to my ear.

"Come shower with me."

* * *

**Thank you so much you guys! For reading, for reviewing, for following, and for favoriting.**

**I know you're anxious for the truth to be confessed, but come on, people are stupid and procrastinate, am I right? Especially when they know the outcome won't be so pretty.**

**If you're frustrated with a character, I've done my job ;) see you Sunday, and boy is there a little twist coming your way!**

**Again, this will be HEA! And I want to thank Pam for her revising! She's the best!**

**xoxoxo**

**Greye**


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Love makes people stupid. Love makes people do things they never envisioned themselves doing. But what about lust, and obsession, and ecstasy? Those words always brought pain in the end. Love can be just as harmful. How could words mean two different things? They can be good, they can be bad. I wasn't sure which one I was feeling. Why couldn't we stay like this forever? Trapped in our lies that kept us together. I wasn't sure the truth would set us free; it could destroy us.

My body was shaking, but not from fear. I knew what fear was. This was me doing something I had never done before, so I had no idea how to go about it. Sure, all girls have showered with their friends, but to shower with a man? And before you've had sex? I somehow felt like this was much more intimate than sex. Maybe that's what had me so nervous. Edward was calm and collected, but his face had a hidden tint of excitement. I thought that would help me, but it only made me more of a wreck.

What if he was disappointed in what he saw? I had never felt so insecure before. I loved my body. What you see, is what you get. I was a very real person, but now, I felt like a teenager starting at a new school with the biggest pimple known to man on her face. I shivered again. Edward was by the shower letting the water run over his hand to get the temperature just right. I stood by the large vanity and slowly unbuttoned my shirt. I had taken my leggings off first, and thanked God that I remembered to shave yesterday.

I looked at Edward in the mirror and watched him take his shirt off, revealing his chest. It was broad, decently toned, and the hair matched the dark color on his head. He was the epitome of a man, but was I woman enough? I wasn't sure. I looked back to my own reflection just as all the buttons on my shirt were undone. It was the the worst time to think of Tanya, but I did it anyway. Her body was completely different than mine, but just because Edward hadn't seen me naked, didn't mean he was completely unaware of the differences between me and his soon-to-be-ex. I'm shorter than her, more pale, more frail, no boobs, but a bigger ass. I took a breath of confidence. I had nothing to be ashamed of when it came to my body, so I shed my shirt. It fell by my feet, and now I was completely naked in a Hilton suite.

Edward gasped slightly, in awe, staring at me from the shower. I hadn't noticed that he got in and was watching me. I smiled shyly and went to the shower. The steam felt good on my skin when I opened the glass door to join him. He took me in his arms immediately. Skin against skin, we hugged beneath the shower head. The hot water felt good cascading around and between us. I looked down, saw his erection and took it in my right hand. Edward tensed up, surprised, then relaxed. He kissed me, and I started to move my hand. When his hand touched me, between my legs, I had the same reaction he did.

Our mouths stayed locked together, and it wouldn't take long for us to climax. The closer we got, the harder it was to kiss, so at one point, we stopped but kept our lips touching in the softest way. We came together, both moaning and shaking and breathing heavily. When we came down, we both laughed. I put my head on his chest and listened for his heart. It was beating fast and excitedly.

"Wow," Edward said. I giggled. I knew what he was thinking. When we had sex, if it topped what we just did, we would never see the light of day again. I stood upright and pushed my wet hair back, smiling widely.

"Nervous?" He asked. I twisted my mouth.

"I was."

"Me too," he admitted cutely.

"Why you?" I asked in surprise. He shrugged and reached for the bar of soap on the shower rack.

"It's been a while for me," he replied quietly.

"I'm sure it's been longer for me."

"Showering with someone?"

"Oh, I've never done this," I replied. "Wait," I laughed. "What's been a while?"

"Any kind of...connection," he said simply, lathering the soap on his chest. It made me wonder how long him and Tanya had been having problems. He didn't seem any sadder than she was to end it. I thought about the picture in his nightstand.

"Who was the last?" I asked carefully. Edward rinsed his chest and sighed. He had a pondering look on his face.

"Her name?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Jen."

A little light bulb went off in my head. Jen was one of the three.

"What happened?" I asked softly. Edward took the bar of soap and ran it over my chest. It felt good, so I let him wash me. It seemed to help distract him from getting too deep into his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow.

"People change. Sometimes it's good change, sometimes it's bad. Sometimes you can handle the change, sometimes you can't, so you get out.

"Yeah," I agreed quietly, watching him wash my torso.

"You have the perfect chest," he said with a crooked smile.

"Oh, please," I replied, pushing his hand away and turning into the water.

"You do!" He argued, turning me back around.

"I don't have a chest," I said flatly.

"Sure you do," he said, cupping my right breast. It tickled a little. I laughed. "Just the right size, see?" I looked down. "It fills my palm."

I laughed and he moved his hand to my rib cage, tickling me. I tried to tickle him in defense, but it didn't work.

"Not fair!" I cried, trying to get away. Then I reached for his neck, and he started to laugh as he jerked away. "Oh, there it is!" I teased, tickling his neck again. Edward's laugh was intoxicating. I couldn't believe I'd gone this long without hearing it. Maybe I would make him as happy as I hoped to. I found myself willing to try.

•**/•**

Jane's apartment was in a much better state today. Her boxes were all nearly stacked by the front door, and she was wearing pants when she greeted me. Her arms wrapped around me tightly as I came through the door.

"What is it?" I asked when she didn't let me go.

"Just happy to see you," she confessed. I smiled and hugged her tighter. We parted, and laughed.

"Nervous about tonight?" I asked.

"A little."

"Why?"

"Oh, you know when two different families get together, it can never go perfectly."

"Yeah, well tonight will," I assured her. "The best thing about being the bride is you don't have to worry about anyone other than Derek, and if you do, I'll put a stop to it. I can't wait to meet him."

"You're in for a surprise," Jane told me as we walked down the hall.

"How so?" I asked. "Because he's rich?"

"Have you met any of his family before?"

"I know they own the largest construction company in our area," I replied with a shrug. "Isn't his dad the guy in the commercials on TV for it, too?"

"Yeah."

"He seems nice."

"He is."

"Then there isn't anything to worry about," I insisted.

"But you know my parents. You know how they are. Our parents haven't even met yet..." She began. "Officially."

"Oh," I replied, starting to register her emotions over this. "I mean, I guess that can be scary."

"Ha," Jane forced. I hadn't realized that through our talking I had been following Jane from her bedroom to her bathroom, gathering things to get us ready for tonight. "Our dads have met. They go to the same NRA meetings."

"So that's good," I said lightly.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "Just...keep an eye on me tonight, okay?" She asked. "If I give you the look, save me."

"I promise," I replied, nodding.

"And if it gets awkward, crack a joke."

"My specialty. God, they're locals. I wonder if we'll see anyone we know from high school." I had a disgusted look on my face.

We laughed. I think it helped Jane. We were in the bathroom now, and Jane turned her curling iron on. There were two dresses hanging on the rack by the shower, and shoes on the floor to match. I touched the black dress that had tiny, gold sparkles all over it.

"Which one is mine?" I asked casually. Jane snorted.

"What do you think?"

I looked to the other dress. It was bright red, sleeveless, and there were black, shiny pumps beneath it. I laughed and shook the gold dress accordingly.

"Exactly," she smiled. I looked at the shoes I would be wearing and groaned inwardly. I hated heels, but at least Jane picked out a heel that wasn't too high. I could handle these shoes for a couple hours.

"His parents hired a cater for tonight. Steak or chicken, full salad bar, drink bar, and servers."

"Jesus," I breathed. "Are you sure the wedding isn't tonight?"

"Right? Sit down," she told me. I sat on the toilet seat and turned my face towards her. Jane loved to make me pretty. She took a blush brush to my cheek. "Everyone was really understanding that we wanted a simple, easy wedding though. The dinner tonight is for all the fancy political show-off people and shit," she said.

"Oh, makes sense."

"Now, tell me about Edward and your night," she ordered promptly.

I took a deep breath, and started from the moment I saw Claire all the way through my steamy shower this morning and our tickling sessions. Jane listened intently, her eyes wide and ears open, hanging on every word I said. Like the day before with her, it felt great to get it all out and decompress.

"Damn," she said when I finished. "That's so hot! What a shower."

"I know," I said, remembering it fondly.

"I can't imagine what the sex will be like." My cheeks went red at the thought. "As for the Tanya photo, that seems normal to me for him to keep it, you know?"

"Yeah, I suppose." I shrugged.

"It's this insane texter you need to worry about," she said strongly. "And tell Edward about." I tensed up, I couldn't prevent it. Jane noticed. She was finished with my make-up, and now curling my hair. It was a good thing she was mostly ready already, because it wouldn't be long before we had to go.

"Seriously," she said. "It's past creepy, now. It's scary. If you want him for the long run, Bella, you have to tell him."

"I know, I know. And I will after tonight. I will. I just don't understand why it's so hard for me to do it. My mouth literally closes up, and all the words leave me."

"You're afraid he'll leave you. I get it. But If he leaves, he'll have left whether he knows about this or not. You both have dirty laundry in this."

"You're right," I agreed quietly. Jane's eyes met mine in the mirror.

"But I don't think he'll leave," she assured softly. I smiled, and prayed she was right. I sighed.

"I handled this investigation wrong from the start, being lazy and careless. I've never had an issue before, and always got what my clients wanted with ease. When I first saw Edward, I fell into a deep hole. I was careless. I can't do much about it now. I tried searching Tanya on social media, and nothing has come up. A few Cullen's did, but it wasn't her. For all I know, it isn't her real name at all, and she had me following Edward just to stalk him through me."

"Jesus, she's a special type of wacko."

"I don't doubt Edward in his ability to take care of himself. Maybe they're married and she gave me a false name to be safe. I don't know anything to be the truth. I regret my actions, being apart of this snowball effect...but-"

"Regret won't get you anywhere now," Jane said. "Keep your eyes and ears open. Leave your baggage at the door tonight, and have fun."


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Edward decided to drive to the party tonight, which I didn't complain about. I never enjoyed driving in the snow, and wouldn't mind being his passenger. It was a forty-five minute drive, and I would only have to think about conversation instead of the treacherous roads.

When I arrived at the Hilton and parked my car, I went to the front lobby and saw Edward coming out of the elevator. The heel of my shoe caught awkward on the floor rug, so I stumbled forward, but caught myself on the center table in front of me. I was pained with embarrassment, but looking around, no one seemed to notice a thing.

Edward did, because he was chuckling as he came towards me. Seeing him in a suit, I was stricken into stupidity. His laughing stopped when he could see me fully from behind the giant array of flowers on the round table. He had to feel the same way about my appearance because his stare was holding.

"Hi," I said, quietly. I fidgeted with the ends of my dress.

"Evening," he replied coolly. "You look beautiful."

"You do too," I whispered, looking from his feet up to his face. He smiled warmly. I bit my lip, and then he shook his head, so I released it. I realized that as much as it turned him on for me to do it, I wanted to do it constantly because his reaction turned me on.

•**/•**

I felt even more fancy riding in Edward's Land Rover. The seats were a tan leather, and they were heated. It was the most luxurious ride I had ever experienced. We entered the address into his GPS system and were nearing the city limits when I asked what his favorite taste in music was.

"Everything," he replied without thought. "All of it. I love something from every genre."

"Me too," I replied smiling. "The Beatles. Hootie and the Blowfish. Luther Vandross."

"Dave Matthews Band, Ice-T," Edward said. We laughed.

"Reba McEntire! I added.

"Don McLean," Edward shot back. "The list is endless." We chuckled.

"We'll never fight over the radio," I said.

The snow accumulation increased the higher we went in elevation, but Edward didn't seem to notice. He had one hand on the wheel, and one comfortably on the armrest. I noticed his large, expensive watch. His hair was neat, his face clean. I could smell his cologne, and it was making me dizzy, but not in a bad way. I inhaled deeply.

"I was wondering," he said. I hummed in curiosity. "When I told you about Jen." He cut off for a moment. "Do you have someone like that?"

"Are you asking about my ex-boyfriends?" I questioned, trying not to seem surprised. He shrugged.

"Yes."

"There are only one or two that are notable to me," I began casually. "My first love, Jacob. We dated all through high school and two years out. Then a few years ago, I dated a guy named Jeff for about a year."

"How did they end?"

My heart sank a little, remembering those old wounds. They weren't something I had discussed since they happened.

"Jeff and I ended amicably. It just sort of, died off, and we realized we weren't very sexually attracted to one another. He was a great guy. I still see him now and then. Of course, it's hard not to see people you don't want to see when you've all grown up in, or around the same place." I laughed nervously, and suddenly felt the floodgates of my past being shoved open by Edward's curiosity.

"And Jacob?"

"We had plans to get married," I confessed quietly. My hands were in my lap squeezing together tightly. "We were on again, off again for a long time before I couldn't take anymore. It seemed to create a pattern for me, too. For some reason, I started gravitating towards men like him, and I couldn't stand it, so I stopped dating."

"Just like that?" Edward asked with a frown.

"It was pretty easy, and I've held out for a while," I laughed, thinking of Jane berating me for it. "I was attached to a guy for so long that I lost myself, and who I was. I like me, and being independent, and I never really felt like I was missing out on anything because I wasn't looking for anything. I figured if I got through my twenties, then in my thirties I would open the door to looking again, but-"

"I came along," Edward chuckled. My cheeks went crimson. Was it a question or a statement?

"Something like that," I stuttered. "If something is meant to happen-"

"Time has no control over it," he finished. I nodded and smiled. "I can understand where you're coming from," he confessed. "I knew a day would come and I would be ready for someone new, and I wouldn't have to second guess it because it would be right in front of me, waiting to be lived and explored."

He would be ready for someone new? Maybe he was more ready for a divorce than Tanya led me to believe.

"Do you ever hear from Jacob?" He asked.

"Um, not really, no. Again, it was a very long break-up that seemed like it would never end, even when it did end, and it's been years now. I don't think about it until someone brings it up, because it truly feels like it was all a lifetime ago. I was a different person than I am now." I took a breath. "Did that answer your initial question?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes," he smiled, looking over to me. He reached his hand over to my folded hands, and left it there. It was warm and kind. I almost cried. Jacob was the darkness inside me from too long ago. I wasn't lying to Edward when I told him it felt like I lifetime ago. Jane doesn't bring him up, and I don't allow myself to think about him, or the past. It was stupid, dramatic and miserable. I returned Edward's smile and looked out the window. We were coming up to a very large, well lit cabin on top of a mountain.

"Is this it?" I asked in aw.

"Appears to be," Edward said, looking from his GPS to the cabin. There was a long row of parked cars at the base of the building, and two men in uniforms. They were rubbing their hands together, and hopping on their feet, clearly trying to keep themselves warm by moving. Edward drove the Land Rover up beside them.

"Nice ride," a young man with blonde hair said. Edward thanked him, then asked where to park. "Oh, we'll take it from here," the man informed. "There's a set of stairs on your right that are snow free, and lead up to the main house." Edward put the car in park, and unbuckled his seatbelt, so I did the same.

The ground had been plowed and shoveled, thankfully. I hated heels enough as it is. Edward came around to me and offered his arm. I smiled shyly and looped my left arm through his right as we went in search of the party.

•**/•**

The cabin was a mansion, not some cute retreat like I had imagined. Sure, I knew it would be big, but this could eat five resort cabins easily. When we came into the foyer, a man greeted us, politely taking our coats. I hated unlocking arms with Edward, and I shivered slightly as I adjusted without my jacket, rubbing my arms trying to create friction. We walked further into the party, and I spotted Jane coming towards me immediately. I smiled widely.

"You're here!" Jane squealed, taking me in her arms. I squeezed her tight, and then watched her grab a man behind her with his back turned. I braced myself by taking a deep breath.

"Bella, this is Derek," she gushed. Her fiancé was tall, dark, and handsome. His smile could light up a room. He offered me his hand, which I took.

"It's great to finally meet Jane's other half," Derek said. I blushed. He was a southern country man through and through. His accent was thick, and his hand was calloused.

"It's great to meet her future half," I replied. I automatically turned to Edward, placing a hand on his chest. "This is Edward Cullen," I declared.

Jane's eyes were wide and intrigued, and Derek shook his hand accordingly. They began conversing about the cabin, and I scooted myself to the side with Jane. She leaned in to my ear.

"Sweet Lord," she gushed. "He's beautiful."

"Derek, too," I told her.

"They're so different, though," Jane laughed. I smiled and nodded.

"Quite a party," I admitted, looking around the full house again. Jane sighed.

"I've only been here an hour and I'm already talked out," she whined. A few older women passed by us. Jane smiled and nodded accordingly, then looked back to our dates. "I'm going to steal Bella for a moment," she said. "We'll be right back." Edward and Derek nodded, then delved back into their conversation about farming.

I was pleasantly surprised about Edward. I pictured him being completely out of his element at this down home southern mansion party, but he looked as if he belonged here as much as the rest of us.

"Just let me introduce you to the mother in law," she said, taking my arm. I nodded and went along.

We came to a large round table with a few women sitting and drinking wine. They looked at us as we approached, and their faces lit up.

"Oh, Janie," they all gushed, pulling my best friend away.

"We are just too excited for y'all!" An elderly woman said, kissing her cheeks. Jane smiled and kissed her back.

"I want you all to meet my maid of honor, Bella Swan."

"Hello," I said, waving politely. Jane named each woman off from left to right. They kissed me, and wouldn't stop going on about the wedding. It was cute, but also made me understand the torture Jane was going through.

We left their table after ten minutes, desperate for air and alcohol. Jane brought me to the bar and ordered two amaretto sours.

"They're nice," I said. "I think you'll enjoy being apart of his family." Jane snorted.

"I will, I know. It's just..."

"So different from your family?" I offered.

"So different," she agreed.

Jane's family had money, too, but not like Derek's. Her family was much smaller. Jane was an only child, and her family wasn't quite as talkative. You picture southern people to be exactly like Derek's family, not the other way around. I always told Jane that she was outgoing and boisterous to make up for what her family lacked.

"They're getting along fine with my family, though."

"Good," I said, taking my drink hastily.

"So you're going to talk to Edward tonight?" She asked quietly. I nodded unwillingly. "You'll feel better," she assured.

"I hope so."

"I forgot to tell you," she said, almost choking on her drink. "There's another storm headed this way. Apparently it caught the weather peeps off guard."

"Fabulous," I replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, well due to that, Derek's dad has offered rooms to whoever doesn't want to drive home, or can't because they're drunk." She laughed.

"That's a lot of people in one house," I said.

"There's a million rooms, and over half his family is leaving just after we eat, so they'll beat the storm. In fact, thanks to Derek's brothers," she said, annoyed. "There's a DJ here. After food, there's a party. I'm sure all the old people will retire for the night."

"Oh, wow," I said, a bit surprised.

"Their way of making up for Derek and I refusing to have bachelor and bachelorette parties," she said, rolling her eyes. I laughed.

Suddenly, Derek and Edward approached us with a beer in their hands, laughing animatedly. Derek kissed Jane's cheek, and Edward slipped his arm around my waist. I nearly melted.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"Turns out me and Edward went to the same college," Derek said. Jane and I frowned.

"You're from Seattle?" Jane asked Edward.

"Born and raised," Edward replied.

"And I went for the sports team," Derek laughed.

"Pretty crazy we never met while there," Edward added.

I could tell Jane was as shocked as I was. Before we could comment any further, Derek's father called him and Jane over to his table. Jane chugged down her drink and wiped her mouth.

"More family," she droned. "I'll catch up with you later?" I nodded. Edward and Derek shook hands again. Just before Jane left, she leaned in to my ear.

"One more thing," she whispered. "You'll never guess who's here, but play nice. He's in the wedding party because Derek's best friend was deployed. I didn't find out until tonight, so don't kill me." My eyes widened, worried and confused. She was gone before I could say anything.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, seeing my face. I looked out into the crowd, and then spotted one of my worst nightmares waving at me.

"Jacob is here," I said, completely deadpanned.

Of all people, why him? What kind of message was the universe trying to send me? I closed my eyes and wondered why God could let time be so cruel.

* * *

**Okay, guys. I posted the wrong chapter! Gah!**

**I posted 16 before 15. So I suggest reading up the end of 14, reading the new 15, and you already have 16. I'm so sorry! I guess it really has been an INSANE week! I had a great birthday, though, and thank you for the well wishes!**

**xoxoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

My heart was in my throat as I watched Jacob walk my way. Luckily, Edward's arm was still around my waist. I wanted to fall away, completely avoid the confrontation that was about to happen, but it was too late to run. Jacob's smile was wide. I heard the bartender say something to Edward behind us, causing Edward to let me go and turn around. My knees shook.

Jacob bound over to me, taking me in his arms and spinning me around. The movement happened too fast for me to protest. When he set me down, I felt light headed.

"God, you look great," Jacob said. "What are the odds, Huh?"

"What odds?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even. "That you're Derek's best man?"

"And you're Jane's maid of honour," he laughed. I forced a chuckle.

"Yeah, how did that happen?"

"We work together," Jacob replied, as if I should've known.

Finally, Edward was at my side. He offered me a glass of wine. I took it, drank it, and inhaled deeply through my nose.

"Edward Cullen," Edward said, extending his hand to Jacob.

"Great to meet you. I'm Jacob Black."

I watched the two shake hands firmly while smiling kindly. At least, I think it was kind. Jake turned back to me.

"Oh, Bells. It has been a while," Jacob said, looking to me. I was sipping my wine, and nodded. "She's such a catch, yeah?" He said to Edward.

"She is," Edward agreed calmly. I leaned into him and smiled.

"The one that got away," Jacob whispered. Edward frowned slightly, obviously not hearing what Jake said, but I did. I took a sharp breath, and was about to say something I shouldn't, but was interrupted by Derek's father talking to the crowd. Everyone got quiet.

Mr. Blalock had a microphone and a beer in his hands.

"We want to thank you all for coming. My wife and I are very excited for our family to become one with Jane's."

I looked to Derek and Jane sitting at the head table, smiling and kissing.

"Also, to anyone that doesn't feel comfortable making the long drive home with the impending storm or...too much fun," he laughed, raising his bottle. Everyone knew what he meant, because a lot of us were well on our way to drunk. "There are rooms here to accommodate you. Have fun!"

The room applauded him, and servers in uniform came from the kitchen. They had trays in their hands with bowls of salad.

"Catch you later," Jacob said, leaning in and touching my elbow. He nodded at Edward, then skipped through the crowd to find a table. I let out a big breath of air when he was gone and turned to Edward.

"That went well," I said dryly, finishing off my wine.

"He seems-"

"Pompous?" I snapped. Edward smirked.

"Let's go eat."

•**/•**

Dinner was delicious. I devoured my steak, spinach, and potatoes and felt better after I did. It helped soak up the alcohol in my empty stomach. I was clear headed, and excited to be here. Regardless of Jacob, I was going to have a great night with Edward. I was looking forward to dancing later in the evening.

Everyone, including me, gave speeches to the bride and groom, and mingled for an hour after dinner before people started to leave. My cell service was getting a little wonky as the storm approached us. I was able to check the weather, and the snow storm was going to be a big one. I told Edward, but he didn't seem to worry.

We talked with the people at our table, all friends or related to Derek. His family was kind, and it made me happy for Jane. This was the right thing for her, and she deserved it.

Servers came and cleaned tables, then came and broke tables down only leaving a few. Jane was at the door for thirty minutes saying good-bye to her guests one by one. I smiled as I looked at her, and knew just the thing to do. I turned to Edward and touched his arm. We were at the a-frame windows looking out into the cold night.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Excellent," he smiled. It made me smile, and I believed him.

"I'm going to get Jane a drink," I said. Edward nodded.

"I'll meet you back here. I'm going to run to the restroom."

I leaned up and kissed his cheek, lingering for a brief moment, then scurrying away with red cheeks. My lips tingled.

I ordered Jane a red wine, but before I could leave the bar, I almost ran into Jacob as I turned around.

"Jesus," I seethed, surprised. I almost spilled the two glasses of wine in my hands.

"Sorry," he laughed. "It's great to see you, Bella."

"You too," I said quickly, as I moved to leave.

"How are you?" He asked, cornering me again.

"Fine," I snapped. His face softened. I sighed. "I'm fine. Really."

"Good. I'm sorry-"

"Don't," I cut him off. "There's no apology necessary. Really."

"But I feel bad. Don't you?"

"Jacob, stop," I whined. "It's fine! It's in the past. We've both moved on."

"Okay," he smiled. "Your date is nice."

"Yeah, he is," I agreed, nodding. "Where is your date?"

"On her way," he assured. "In time for the party part of the night." He winked at me, and looked to Derek when he called his name. "Bye Bella," he said, smiling. I nodded once, and rolled my eyes as soon as he was gone.

****/****

I helped Jane with the guests leaving. I wasn't able to do a lot, but just being by her side seemed to brighten her up. The wine did, too. I felt a good buzz, and that's as far as I wanted it to go. I casually glanced at Edward by the windows every so often. He was smiling and talking to Derek, Derek's brothers, and Jacob. I wasn't worried, because I knew how well Edward handled himself. He could outwit everyone if he needed to. Besides, Derek seemed to really like him, which made me and Jane ecstatic.

The last elderly couple was gone, and Jane exhaled loudly. I laughed and patted her back.

"You did good, Mrs. Blalock!" I said. She smiled.

"So glad that's over with. Who's left?"

We looked around the wooden cabin. There were still over a dozen people here. Couples, mostly. They lingered by the DJ who was setting up his equipment, the bar, or the middle of the floor that they would soon be dancing on.

"Good," Jane said with a nod. "People ready to party."

****/****

Time started to fly by us, and soon it was nearing one in the morning. I was drunk, drunker than I planned on, but not trashed. In fact, Edward was a little drunk, too, which surprised me. Although, I wouldn't complain. He couldn't keep his hands off me, and we couldn't stay off the dance floor for long. Everyone else was in the same spirits, dancing, drinking, mingling. The DJ was excellent, and the lights were dim. There was a disco ball in the center of the grand room hanging from the chandelier, and white Christmas lights along the bar and staircase.

Edward and I were in the center of the dancing crowd with Jane and Derek, laughing and moving as if time didn't exist. I didn't feel like I was going to be thirty soon. Tonight was like the night in High School I always dreamed of having: The perfect boy, the perfect music, the perfect friends. I had it all, including Edward's beautiful hands on my waist, keeping me pressed against him. I put my mouth on his neck, and felt his nails dig into my side. I threw my head back and laughed, high in the sky from the power of my affect on him. Land of 1000 Dances blared loudly, connecting us all together. We were a unit.

Then, a few couples started to disperse upstairs and the DJ took the hint. Jane grabbed my arm when the song ended, and made me go with her to the bathroom. She needed helping walking anyway, so I told Edward to go upstairs and choose a room for us. He winked at me, and left up the stairs. The music was quieter, and as soon as I stopped dancing, I began to feel worn out.

"I'm so drink," Jane slurred, sitting on the toilet lazily. I laughed.

"Drunk," I corrected.

"Yeah, that too," she agreed, putting her head down on the bathroom sink beside her. I turned the faucet on and splashed cold water over my face a few times. "Why do that?" She asked.

"To sober my ass up," I told her. "Edward is upstairs waiting for me."

"Oh," Jane said, attempting to wink and failing. It made me laugh again. "Sex," she said.

"I doubt it," I argued. "We don't want our first time to be full of alcohol."

"Sure," Jane laughed, stumbling as she stood up.

"We don't!" I whined.

"Once ya start, the booze overtakes ya."

"I think you're thinking of you," I teased.

"Nope!" She slurred. "We just sleep in the same bed." I nodded just to please her, and we went in search of our dates.

I found Edward in the last room on the left of the second floor. My heart filled, seeing him asleep on the bed, still fully dressed. It didn't make me sad or angry that he already passed out. Either way, I got to sleep next to him. My fuzzy brain was beginning to get annoying anyway, and the best cure for that was sleep. I kicked my shoes off by the door, but just before I closed it, I heard a car door shut outside.

I stepped back into the hall, and peered out the window at the end of the hallway. The blizzard made things difficult to see, but I noticed a red car with its lights on, and someone in dark clothing standing at the drivers side door. I leaned in closer, pressing my hand against the glass to help narrow my vision.

It was a man in a suit, leaning in the driver's window. He appeared to be kissing someone behind the wheel. The man stood up, and I could see that it was Jacob. I huffed and rolled my eyes. What a bad time for his date to finally show up in the middle of a winter storm. I chuckled, and went back to Edward.

I snuggled into his side, and with one last conscious inhale, I fell asleep with him.

•**/•**

Somewhere deep in my subconscious, my mind was focusing on Tanya. Everything she told me about Edward was true, except the parts about him being unfaithful, or controlling. I didn't see any flaws in him, and that was scary. What was I willing to do for him? Would he do the same for me? I remember Jane telling me about this feeling, only I didn't believe her that it was true. Everything else in my life had faded away, and all that was left was Edward. I was vulnerable, and exposed. Could he see it in me? If he hasn't yet, then finally did, would it send him running for the hills?

This wasn't who I was. Or maybe, it's who I've always been but I've spent years masking it by running away from every man, and burying myself in my work. I thought about the plan I had before meeting Edward. Did I still want to move to my cabin in the woods?

I hadn't cashed Tanya's check. The more I felt for Edward, the worse I felt about the money. I didn't want the money if it meant losing Edward. If the choice was put in front of me, I would choose him, and that was scary. Even though he still hasn't told me that he's married, I was going to tell him the truth about me.

* * *

**So sorry I'm late in posting! I have a lot of family in town visiting. My birthday is this weekend and they like to drag it out :)**

**Thanks so much for reviewing, favoriting, etc!**


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

As hard as I tried to ignore my cell phone, the ringing wouldn't stop. I heaved myself off the bed and to the chair by the door where Edward had put my coat. I fished around in the pockets and was shocked to see the screen of my iPhone telling me that Jane was calling. I answered the call, but she hung up. I groaned, rubbed my head, and started to get back in bed, but my phone started ringing again.

"Jane?" I answered.

The call ended. I frowned, thoroughly annoyed, so I called her back. It rang until her voicemail picked up. I bit my lip, and went into the hallway. I put my cell phone on vibrate, and started walking down the hall towards Jane and Derek's room. I called her number again when I got to their door. I listened intently, and when I heard her phone ringing, it was coming from downstairs. I hung up. As I rubbed my face, still groggy from sleep, I walked to the banister.

Peering over it, the house was dark and empty. I called Jane's phone, and could see it begin to ring from one of the tables below me. I rolled my eyes, and ended the call, starting to walk back towards my room. Then, my cell phone beeped. There was a new message from an unsaved number.

_Now that I have your attention._

Fear struck me still. I was frozen solid in the hallway. Then, suddenly, I heard Jane scream. Terror shook through my bones, but I turned on my heel, and ran towards her room. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. Jane was still screaming.

"Jane'" I called. "Janie open the door!" My fists pounded against the thick wood, then someone stopped me. I was yanked backwards and felt something sharp touch my throat.

"Shh," my attacker said, the breath from their voice hot on my ear. My breathing stopped, and I dropped my cell phone. I was walked towards the staircase, and the person behind me shoved me forward. I tumbled down the stairs, hit the floor at the bottom, and everything went black.

****/****

The wood floor was cold against my face. My ears were ringing, and my bones felt like they were still rattling. I heard voices around me, but it took a minute for my mind to register who was who. I recognized Jane's voice first, then felt myself being lifted off the ground. It hurt to be carried. My limbs weren't ready to move yet.

"What happened?" I heard Jane ask.

"I don't know. I woke up to your scream, and she wasn't beside me," Edward replied.

I was laid down on a bed, and it felt good. The fuzziness in my head was dissipating, so I opened my eyes.

"Bella!" Jane said, noticing my consciousness. She put a hand my forehead. "Are you okay?"

I swallowed and nodded.

"We should call an ambulance," Derek said. I shook my head and swallowed again.

"No, I'm all right," I croaked.

"What happened, baby?" Edward asked softly. He was on the bed beside me. My heart filled with his term of endearment.

"I heard Jane screaming," I said, looking to my best friend. Her cheeks went red.

"Nightmare," she replied. "It was terrible."

"Your door was locked."

"Yeah, I heard you knocking," she replied. "When I opened the door, you weren't there."

"Did you see anyone?" I asked. Jane frowned.

"No. Did you? Did you fall down the stairs?"

My hands were shaking slightly. I wasn't sure why I was so afraid to tell them what really happened.

"Can I have some water?" I asked. Jane smiled.

"Of course. I'll be right back." She was holding Derek's hand, and they left the room. Edward took my shaky hands in a firm grasp, and kissed my knuckles.

"Do we need a doctor?" He asked.

"No, no. Nothing is broken. My head hurts, but I'm fine."

"You could have a concussion, Bella."

"Edward," I said quietly. He hummed, and kept his eyes on my hands.

"What sweetheart?"

"It was her," I finally said. My voice was more even than I thought it would be. I sat up in the bed and took a deep breath.

"Who?" He asked softly, grazing lips along my knuckles.

"Tanya!" I whispered frantically. His pretty brown eyes looked at me and he frowned.

"Who?"

Jane came back into the room with a glass of water. I drank it, and felt a lot better. More lucid, but now more confused than ever about Edward.

"I don't think you should sleep," Jane said.

"I wouldn't be able to anyway," I replied coolly.

"The storm has passed and the sun is coming up," Derek said. "Maybe she should see a doctor. What do you drive, Edward?"

"Land Rover. It'll be fine on the roads," he assured. "Come on," Edward said, sitting up. "He's right."

"No, I'm fine," I said sternly.

"Bella, you should find out to be sure," Jane suggested softly. I sighed and nodded.

I got off the bed and stormed out of the room. I found my cellphone in the hallway. My hand shook, but I picked it up and opened the lock screen. The taunting message was still there, proving that everything I thought happened, actually did happen. I was pushed down a flight of stairs.

I went to the bathroom, and just as soon as I opened the door, Jacob was coming out and ran into me.

"Whoa, hey," he said. "You're up early."

"Yeah," I replied, trying to move past him.

"Jane wake you up, too? Wait, hang on," he said, stopping me. "You have a huge red bump on your forehead. What happened?"

I frowned, and remembered the last time I saw Jacob.

"Where's your girlfriend?" I asked. "Did she show up?"

"No, the storm was too bad," he said. I looked at him, his eyes didn't flicker. Did I imagine that part of the night? Seeing him kissing someone outside didn't seem like something I would imagine. Did I dream it? I shook my head and shoved past him, closing the bathroom door.

"I didn't dream it," I snapped at my reflection. I threw water over my face, and knew what I had to do.

•**/•**

Jane made me promise to call her after I saw the doctor. She reminded me that Christmas was this weekend, and I was shocked. It came up so quickly. I had no plans for that day, but if you had asked me yesterday, I would have said I wanted to be with Edward. Now, I wasn't so sure as I drove away from the Blalock cabin with him. He was being quiet, helpful, and sweet. I was angry with him, but just as angry with myself.

"How long was I passed out?" I asked.

"Not long. I woke up to Jane screaming, too, noticed you were gone, and then heard Jane call for me."

"You didn't see anyone when you came out of the room? Anyone at all?" Edward shook his head and frowned.

"No, not a soul. What's going on?"

"As if you didn't know," I scoffed, crossing my arms.

We were descending the mountain causing my ears to pop. It hurt my head for a split second. Snow was everywhere, so the morning was a blinding shade of white once the sun touched the white powder. I wished I had sunglasses. Edward's driving was as smooth as if the roads were clear.

"Enlighten me. Because I don't know shit, Bella," Edward snapped, catching me off guard.

"I didn't fall down those stairs. I was pushed," I seethed.

"Pushed? By who?"

"I didn't see who," I admitted angrily.

"Bella it was dark. You were half asleep."

"Don't do that," I spat. "I was fully awake. I wasn't drunk."

"Why are we fighting about this?" He asked, slamming his hand over the steering wheel.

"Why are you so angry?" I countered. He breathed in through his nose.

"Because it feels like you're accusing me."

"I don't think you pushed me," I said carefully. "But I know we haven't been completely truthful with each other."

"About what? And what would it have to do with you being pushed down the stairs?" He shouted.

I ripped my phone from my coat pocket and slammed it on the center console.

"Why don't you ask your fucking wife!" I yelled. Edward frowned and looked at my phone. I picked it up and scrolled through messages of unsaved numbers.

"Someone has been texting me to stay away from you. They claim you're dangerous. They know me and that I'm seeing you. How would they know that, huh?"

Edward laughed unamused. My eyes widened in shock.

"You think I'm making this up?" I asked, bewildered.

"What the hell did you do?" He seethed, his eyes dark. He looked from me to the road over and over. "Is that what she told you?" Fear began to run through my veins, but I wasn't afraid of him. I started to question everything I had done. Maybe all of this really was my fault.

"Huh?" He pressed when I didn't reply. "You know her, and you didn't tell me?" He yelled. "You come at me accusing me of being a liar, when you've lied since the night you met me?"

"Know her? She fucking hired me, Edward!"

I noticed his hand on the steering wheel gripping it tightly. His knuckles were white. He sped up, and turned sharply onto a hidden driveway. Our tires slid a little. We were covered by trees. The sun couldn't reach us here, so it was dark. Edward slammed the gear in park, and got out of the car, walking around to the hood and running his hands through his hair roughly as he paced. I sat in silence and watched him. What had I done? What if everything Tanya said was a lie? Edward stalked over to my door and ripped it open. Cold air flooded into the Land Rover.

"Start from the beginning," he ordered.

"You!" I argued. Edward snorted, but didn't break eye contact. "Why are you so angry? Are you mad that I know about Tanya?"

"Who the fuck is Tanya?" He questioned. I sighed angrily and sat back in the seat, staring at him.

"She claimed she was your wife. She wanted me to follow you and see if you were cheating on her and if you weren't..." I noticed his eyes narrow. He was horrified. My heart slowly began to shatter, like a hammer was hitting it with each new thing I confessed to him.

"What do you mean she hired you? How did she find you?"

"I'm a private investigator, Edward. I follow cheating spouses."

He laughed and pushed himself off the car.

"So that whole veterinary thing was a lie? God, who are you?" He asked enraged, throwing his hands in the air. Another pound to my heart.

"I have a degree in veterinary science, but I don't work in that field yet. I'm sorry," I said sternly. "Okay? I didn't know how to tell you, or if I even should. I didn't plan on caring for you. And for a while, I didn't know who or what to believe. With how you're reacting, I'm still not sure."

"You took a stranger's word over mine."

"You were a stranger to me, too," I countered. "You haven't told me dick!"

"What were you supposed to do?" He frowned in confusion. "You didn't finish the sentence, Bella. If I wasn't seeing anyone, then what?"

I swallowed hard and shook my head, looking down to my lap.

"She wanted me to present myself to you," I confessed quietly. My heart wouldn't be able to withstand much more.

"Elaborate," he growled. I took a deep breath.

"She paid me ten thousand dollars to offer myself to you...to find out if you could care for me, because if you did, you would grant her a divorce." I couldn't believe the weight I felt suddenly lifted off of me. I felt free, like I could float away, not held down in hell by my lies anymore.

"Well you got what you fucking wanted," he snapped.

"Did I? I didn't fuck you, and I didn't cash her damn check."

"You got me to care about you," he admitted quietly. His back was turned to me. The imaginary hammer took two hits to my heart this time.

"I can't go back, Edward. What's done is done, and I'm sorry! But I've told you the truth. It's your turn!" I nearly begged. He spun around to face me.

"My turn to what? No one hired me to see you."

"That was low, but I'll take it. I do my job, and I do my job well, except for you. I've never been this sloppy. But you know who's doing this," I stated flatly. He scoffed.

"Tanya doesn't exist. She's an impersonator using you to get to me."

"Why? For what?"

"To ruin my life..." He cut off and realization washed over his face. "By eliminating you," he breathed. My stomach fell to the ground and I could feel fear again. "It's a game."

"Sara...Jen," I realized outloud.

"Yeah. Tanya is Sara. Sara is Jen."

"But-"

"We were engaged," he said, deciding not to face me again as he spoke. "But I didn't love her anymore. She changed. She was possessive and...controlling. I broke it off, and she freaked." His voice was pained. "It's been over ten years since it ended and she hasn't stopped. I've moved states, it doesn't matter. I've heard every lie in the book. She's gone after my family, faked pregnancy, illness, even death just to get to me; to get my attention. Well she fucking has it thanks to you."

I wasn't sure how to respond. I covered my mouth trying to suppress a scream of frustration. I couldn't tell if he was more mad at me, or at her. The weather had shifted, almost as if it were matching us. The sun was out, but now it was gone, and snow was beginning to fall. I was already too cold to feel anything but the agony I felt within me.

"Well it's over," I said simply. Edward turned around. "Because I'm done. I'll leave you be. She can have you."

"No," he whispered. "It's only just begun. I should have paid more attention to the warnings, but I didn't want to face it. I'm tired of running."

"Warnings?" I asked. Edward sighed.

"Yeah. Little things. My phone wouldn't be where I left it. One time my bathroom sink was running when I got home. I have a pillow case missing. There's a picture in my nightstand of us at graduation." I swallowed hard, but listened intently. "That's not my picture."

"So..."

"Someone, I mean Jen, has been in my apartment. And then once you went home that day we went and saw your place in the mountains, there was an envelope slipped under my door." He ran a hand through his hair angrily. I was confused.

"What?" I hedged.

"In it, there were pictures of us. The night we kissed behind the Lounge Palace."

"Oh, God," I whispered, covering my mouth.

"I didn't want to tell you," he confessed.

"I know the feeling," I replied, mortified. "I'm not the only guilty party here," I seethed. "Granted, I knew what I was doing was wrong. I should've never accepted her invitation, but in my wildest dreams never would I have guessed this. Sure, she was weird, even a little creepy, but a psycho stalker?"

"I know!" He shouted into the trees. "I should have told you. I should have protected you. I wasn't even sure it was her until the picture in my nightstand came up."

"Why did you keep seeing me?" I asked, desperate to know. He looked over his shoulder.

"For the same reason you kept seeing me."

I shook my head and hated that tears fell down my cheeks. I wasn't crying out of weakness, but defeat.

"She won't stop this. She has it out for me."

"And for me!" I cried. "For lying to her. All lies. I'm suffocated by them. The only thing I can do is go, Edward. It's for the best."

"I've lied. You've lied. I'm so angry, Bella, but I don't want..."

"No, no," I protested. "I'm done. I'm sorry I got you into this. I'm sorry I was so fucking stupid. I would do anything to take it back!" I yelled, burying my face in my hands. "Let it go. Let me go. We can end this." Edward pulled my face up to see my eyes. I blinked back tears.

"Is it that easy?" he asked darkly. "Because I want you. I fucking want you more than I've ever wanted anyone and she knows it."

His eyes looked straight into my soul. I shivered at the feeling of pure exposure. My thirst for him was stronger than any force in nature. I bit my lip, and Edward let out a breath.

"Then fucking take me." It wasn't a plea. It felt more like a dare.

His brown eyes glazed over and he crashed his mouth to mine. I met his need with my own and explosion after explosion went off around us, between us, and inside us. It was so intense, as if pieces of us began to break off into the snow storm; fire meeting ice. His hands were gripping my face tightly while my hands went over his chest and down to his pants, undoing them hastily. Edward growled into my mouth and moved a hand to my right breast, squeezing. I opened my legs and pulled him to me.

He released my face with his left hand and went to his crotch, moving my hands out of the way. I shoved my dress up as far as it would go. Our lips stayed locked, nothing able to break them apart. His tongue was hot and strong. One of his hands went to my underwear. I jumped at the contact, but moaned in approval. Edward pushed my underwear to the side, and then he was inside me.

I broke our kiss because I couldn't contain my cry. His breathing was erratic. He thrusted forcefully, his hands around my thighs, but it still wasn't hard enough. The snow fell consistently, and each flake that touched my bare skin felt like acid. I never knew sex like this existed. We took our frustration, fear, hatred, anger, and longing out in one another. It was painful in every way, but I wanted more, and wouldn't be surprised if it killed me. I pulled at his waist matching his movement, harder and harder. Then, he bit my lip and blood filled my mouth, soaking into our tangled tongues. The move was so erotic that I came. It made him come, and together, we rose above our own ashes.

* * *

**I must say, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm pretty proud of it!**

**Thank you all so much for following along this journey with me!**


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Sometimes in life there are things that happen so quickly, you're unable to take stock of their effects until they're long gone, and it's too late. Everything small becomes big, and after all I had done, I would never take any detail small again. In hindsight, I shouldn't have listened to Tanya. I should have run away the day I met her. I couldn't regret not doing that, because I wouldn't be in Edward's arms, in the back of his Land Rover, while another snow storm rolled over us. Although, I think a part of me regretted it as much as Edward did. He had been running so long, I never imagined being the person that would have it all catch up to him once again.

I was comfortable with my head on his chest. Edward laid in the very back of his car with me beside him. We put the back seats down, and got comfortable under a blanket. His breathing was normal, and he was rubbing his hand up and down my back soothingly.

After sex, I always felt tired and worn out, but not this time. I felt alive, like Edward had been jumper cables to my dead battery. I giggled out loud at my thinking. I wasn't upset about our first time being in a car, on a random pull off in the woods. The connection I felt was unbreakable. Something in the atmosphere shifted.

"What else?" Edward asked quietly. We had been going over the lies and making them truths.

"My last name isn't Scott. It's Swan."

"That's pretty," he noted. "My last name isn't Cullen. Well, it is since I changed it legally, but originally it was Masen."

"Where did Cullen come from?"

"It was my grandfather's middle name. You know, I doubt Jen knows the extent of us. If she ever found out that she brought us together like this, she'd-"

"She knows, Edward. I think that's why it's escalated. A woman knows. She's more upset with me than she is with you, I think."

"How did it come to this, though?" He ran a hand through his hair, completely exhausted from thinking about it all.

"Everything she told me in the beginning sounded so real, Edward," I said, deep in thought. "Like, you fought after our night at Lounge Palace. I remember you getting a call, and text message that made you angry, so I assumed it was her. And what about that phone call you had at your apartment? You sounded angry."

"Ah, Emmett," Edward recalled. "He was hired by my family for protection, but I never wanted it. He still keeps an eye on things, and knew Jen was in my area and had found me again."

"Did you ever go to the police?"

"Oh, yeah," he breathed. "There wasn't any proof of anything. All I did was file a restraining order. Even now, we can't prove anything.

"But I have the text messages," I offered. He sighed.

"From untraceable numbers. Only we know it's her. I tried to ignore what was happening, refusing to believe she was this crazy. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry. It started with me," I whispered. My ribs ached a little, making me remember my fall, then I frowned, suddenly wondering something.

"Is she a strong person physically?" I asked. Edward snorted.

"No. She couldn't even open a jar of pickles. Why?"

"What if it wasn't her that pushed me down the stairs?" I asked quietly. "Whoever it was, they were strong, and..." My hand covered my mouth and I sat up.

"What? What is it?" Edward asked worriedly, keeping a hand on my back.

"I thought Tany-I mean Jen, found me through a woman I worked for. I don't list myself, so it's by word of mouth that I get work, so I couldn't stop wondering how she found me, you know?"

"I'm with you," he said, following along.

"It isn't just her that has it out for you; for us. Someone has it out for me, too," I whispered. "Jacob."

"Jacob?" Edward asked. "But-"

"He could've met her before I did, and told her about me. I saw him last night out in the storm," I said, squinting my eyes trying to envision it.

"What was he doing?"

"Kissing someone in a car," I said, my voice distant and emotionless. Everything was beginning to fall into place. I thought I would feel better, relieved to know, but I felt sick.

"Shit," Edward breathed. "We should go."

He got up and opened the back of his car, going around to the the driver's door. My hands were shaking, and I suddenly felt cold.

"Where?" I asked. Looking out the back of the Land Rover, I saw how much more snow had fallen. I pulled the back latch closed.

"The police. We're not safe." He started the ignition and I climbed up to the passenger seat. Edward tried to reverse, but we didn't move. He tried forward, but we didn't move.

"No, no, no," I whispered, realizing.

"We're stuck." He slammed his hand on the steering wheel. "Fuck," he breathed. He got out and went to the back tires. "Hit the gas!" He instructed. I hopped over the center console and did as he asked. "Okay, stop," he yelled. I waited. It was so dark outside from the storm, and our tree cover. I turned the heat on full blast and tried to stop shivering. Edward opened the driver door, startling me.

"I think I can get us out," he said, looking under the seat.

"Okay," I chattered. He stopped what he was doing and looked up to me.

"Hey," he said, touching my cheek. "We'll be just fine. Hang tight." He kissed my mouth softly, and closed the door.

For the second time today, I felt a tear slip from my eye. Every emotion imaginable was running through me, parading around like a circus with no intent to leave. It was overwhelming, and exhausting.

I picked my phone up from the dash, and went to my weather app. My cell service wasn't good, but it loaded the page. Snow, ice, and more snow was coming our way. Tennessee had declared a state of emergency. The temperatures were going to drop below zero.

"Hit the gas, Bella!" I heard Edward say. I did so, then stopped when he told me to, looking back to my phone.

I pulled up the radar map and saw the storm. The light blue mass that covered the state was the biggest I had seen since I was a kid. I zoomed in on the map, and suddenly noticed how close I was to my cabin in the woods. I was just on the other side of the mountain from it. I frowned, and looked out the windows for Edward.

My phone dinged, and I froze. I very slowly looked at the screen, and went to my messages.

Where is he now?

"No," I breathed, staring at the words sent from an unknown number. I frantically looked around the car. "Edward!" I called. There was no answer. My heart was beating fast, and my palms were sweaty. I opened the driver door and peered out towards the back. Edward's snow scraper and back of salt sat by the back tire. My phone dinged again, and I looked to it immediately.

Lights out...

Before I could scream, something hit me over the head, and there was nothing but darkness swallowing me whole.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

**EPOV**

_"This wasn't part of the plan, Jen."_

_"We improvised Jake," she replied easily. "No one saw this second storm coming until it was too late. If we waited, we may never have gotten the chance."_

_"I just wish we could've-"_

_"I know, baby, shh," she soothed. "This place is better, though. Good work." They shared a sloppy kiss._

_"Is she awake?" Jen asked._

_"Soon. She's stirring."_

_"Good. Bring her in."_

I heard a fire crackling close by.

I tried to open my eyes but they felt glued shut. Was it ice? I wasn't cold, but I remember scraping ice. My tires. My Land Rover. A sharp pain went through my head. It hurt to think. It hurt to breathe. Bella was alive, and that's the first relief I felt. It gave me strength, so I tried opening my eyes again.

The orange light from the fire burned them for a moment. I blinked rapidly. I heard movement behind me, so I stayed incredibly still, only my eyes moving. I was laying on a wood floor, my hands tied in front of me with what felt like some type of wire. My ankles were bound, too. The door pushed open and I could hear Jake's labored breaths. I closed my eyes. Then, a hand was on my shoulder rolling me over, sitting me upright. I coughed and winced.

"Wake up, sleepy," Jen cooed. Disgust started to bubble inside me. Her voice was so shrill. I had forgotten the sound of it; like nails on a chalkboard to my ears. I slowly opened my eyes.

Bella was positioned in a chair across the room from me. Her mouth was taped shut, strands of hair stuck beneath it, and her hands and legs were tied up. Her blue eyes were weary as she watched me. I opened my mouth to speak, but my throat was too dry. It burned, so I coughed again. I could taste blood run down my throat, then felt the throbbing pain in my nose. It was broken.

"Don't hurt yourself, love," Jen said to me. She laughed under her breath, taking satisfaction from my pain.

I looked up at her and scowled. Her long, unfamiliar blonde hair was pulled back, and she wore a black beanie on her head. She turned to Jacob and nodded once. In a moment, he was back with a bottled water. My shaky, confined hands ripped it from his grasp and I started drinking it, not stopping until it was gone. I cleared my throat and tossed the bottle. My eyes were more alert. My surroundings came crashing down on me, realizing we were in Bella's future house.

"What," I croaked. "What do you want?"

"This," Jen said simply. "Each ache you feel was given by me, for you to feel what I have felt all these years."

"No," I said swallowing hard. "Let Bella go."

"I have my own aches, too," Jacob said. He stood in front of her and ripped the tape from her mouth. She seethed in pain. "This woman doesn't believe in second chances. Do you Bells?"

"Jake, please," Bella begged.

"Don't," he said, annoyed. "Tell them both what you did. Tell them you fucked some other guy when we were trying to work things out, Bella. Tell them you started to ignore me! Every attempt I made to prove my love!" He was yelling, and on the verge of tears. To me, it seemed like he was on drugs, completely out of sorts.

"Maybe you two are made for each other, huh, Edward?" Jen cooed.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. "You're torturing us for being mean to you? Kind of petty, even for you," I replied easily. Jen's eyes narrowed, so I continued. "I mean, aren't you in it for the challenge? You like the chase. Stalking is what you do best."

"You're absolutely right, Edward. This is just the beginning."

Bella coughed forcefully, interrupting Jen.

"Water," she whispered. "Please, Jake." No one moved.

"Get her some fucking water," I growled. Jake left the room, and Jen turned towards me.

"Oh, stop," Jen laughed. "It was all leading to this. Once I met someone with the same agenda, I lunged at it. A partner in crime," she giggled. "But what's most comical," she continued. "Is how easy it was to orchestrate all

of this. You thought you'd moved on, utterly alone and bored." She turned to Bella. "And you! So eager to help me catch my cheating husband! Do you even have a gut instinct, woman?"

"Why did you hire her at all?" I asked.

"To see if you were ready to care for someone else," Jen said simply. "Playing the pitiful wife was easy. It was all too easy, Edward. Once I learned that you were, in fact, beginning to care for her, everything began to fall into place."

"You sound happy about my ability to move on."

"Oh, but you haven't, babe. Because here we are. I controlled it all. It's been fun."

Bella looked angry, but she was exhausted. Dark circles were under her eyes. Her knees were scraped. There was a red abrasion beneath the cables that bound her wrists and ankles. I wanted to give her all my strength. Rage was starting to consume me. Nothing hurt as bad as it did minutes ago. Jacob returned and gave Bella a water bottle. She sloppily drank it, too fast, until it was gone.

Jacob moved the hair off her face kindly. It made my blood boil. Bella wasn't very lucid. I felt eyes on me, and then Jen snorted. She leaned down to my ear.

"Jealous much?" She taunted, acid dripping from her words. She squatted down in front of me and looked back to Jacob and Bella. Jake was staring at Bella longingly.

"They have history," Jen said. "A love story. High school sweethearts. What do you have?" She asked. "Emotionless sex? Lies?"

"Jealous?" I retorted. Jen smirked.

"Not even close. I don't care who you fuck. I'm angry. A woman scorned."

"Please," I said, rolling my eyes. I wasn't afraid of her in the slightest. I was weary of Jacob, though. His stare on Bella was unsettling. "You're the one that went nuts, and because I couldn't stand your controlling, needy, and bitchy attitude anymore, I got the hell out of dodge."

"With a note, Edward!" She yelled. Jake didn't seem to notice. He was cradling Bella's face. She was passed out. "I came home to my life gone, and a fucking note from you. No why, no warning."

"Anytime I tried to leave you'd make something up to keep me there! Or have you forgotten?" I shot back.

"Desperate times, honey," she cooed.

"And you don't regret any of it, do you?" I asked, disgusted. "Faking a terminal illness? Faking a child!"

"No," she said. "Wait..." She cocked her head. "Yeah, no."

"You lied about everything Jen. You went after my family and friends. What the fuck do you want me to do? I'll do it. Let Bella go!"

"Always the hero, Edward," Jen said, walking in circles around me. "But you see, I'm over it now. This is all I wanted. This is the true beginning. We're going to leave you here, and by the time one of you gets to a phone to tattle tell, we'll be long gone, and I can start again."

"Start again," I echoed. She half smiled.

"Oh, yes. I'll be behind you for the rest of your life, Edward. Just when you think you've seen the last of me, think again, okay? At least I'm giving you a headstart."

I ignored her threats, and looked to Jacob.

"You'd leave her like that, Jake?" I asked. He ignored me, but I saw his fist at his side tighten up. "I thought you were going to kill me, Jen," I said. It sounded more like a dare than a worry.

"You're more fun alive," she replied with a laugh.

"Well then you better hurry up and go. Because as soon as I'm free, it'll be my turn to hunt you down and I won't be playing these reindeer games," I seethed.

She snorted and walked over to Bella, shoving her shoulder. Jake didn't move. "Wake up princess. We need to say our goodbyes."

I frowned. Bella slowly stirred.

"Tell me you did love me," Jen said, looking at me with evil eyes. "Say it." I didn't move. She slapped Bella across the face.

"Okay! Stop!" I said. Jen grabbed the knife from Jake and placed the tip of it on Bella's forearm. My throat was constricting.

"Tell me you loved me," she said, cutting Bella's skin with each word.

"I loved you!" I confessed. "Of course I did," I said, dropping my head in defeat.

"You might not get the goodbye you want, babe," Jen told Jake. Bella was in and out. "Just do it."

Then, I noticed Jake's other hand. It held a large hunting knife.

"No!" I shouted. "What are you doing?" Jen shrugged.

"I told him it was his choice. The shove down the stairs didn't do the trick. Apparently he can't live with his love being in love with someone else like I can." Jen sauntered back over to me and kneeled beside me to watch.

"You'd be party to a murder?" I asked her. She snorted.

"I'm untouchable, Edward. You should know by now. Not even your Emmett can catch up to me."

Jake raised his weapon.

"Jacob stop," I begged. "You love her. You don't want to end her life."

"She ended mine!" He screamed.

"No, you're still here. You're still breathing."

"It's not the same," he cried, choking on tears. He didn't lower his weapon, so I had to act fast. I rammed my bound fists into Jen's face, knocking her over, and hopped up, tackling Jacob to the ground.

"Kill me instead!" I offered, rolling off of him. Jen was passed out and Jacob was disoriented. "Either way, you'll go to prison. Is that the life you want?"

I grabbed the knife, cut the tie around my ankles and got on my feet. Jacob continued to cry, weak and vulnerable. I took this chance to make a move. I removed the cable from my wrists and got behind Jacob, choking him into sleep. He struggled, but not much. I glanced back to Jen, still unconscious, and scurried over to Bella.

I used the knife to cut her ties just as she started to come to again.

"We have to go, baby," I said frantically. "Can you walk?"

"Edward," she breathed, trying to move.

I swooped her up into my arms and held her tighter than I needed to. We were in what would be Bella's bedroom. I found the double doors, but stopped before going through them when I heard someone groan. I turned to see Jen stirring. Bella was awake and scrambled out of my arms, almost falling face first in the process.

She walked over to Jen, and with every ounce of strength she possessed, punched her in the face, knocking her back out.

"Fuck," she breathed, shaking her hand profusely. "That hurts!"

I couldn't suppress my smile. I took her hand in mine and pressed it firmly. She smiled and suddenly all my strength returned.

I quickly grabbed Jen's wrists and bound them together as tightly as I could. Bella tied up Jacob. We stood over our past with power. I looked to my love, and she was looking at me.

"Bella, I-"

"I know," she interrupted. "Me too."

We walked out of what would maybe one day be her home, just as the sun was rising over the Smoky Mountains. My Land Rover was waiting, and so were our lives, waiting to be lived without someone behind us.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

**BPOV **

The sounds of early morning were making themselves known. Birds chirped, happy and beginning their day of nest building. The wind was soft and warm. My coffee cup was hot on my mouth, liquid caffeine waking me. My journal laid in my lap, half written. I tapped my pen against the paper and looked up, seeing the sun creeping it's way over the hills.

The trees were budding, some flowers already in bloom. Each year I forgot how much I loved spring. Another gust of wind came, only it was chilly. I hadn't felt cold since December. The hair on my arm stood up. It was March, and I thought by now I wouldn't think about her or him as much anymore.

Jen and Jacob.

Edward carried me from the place I thought I would call home, got me to a hospital, and was gone by the time I woke up. There was a cop with a lot of questions, and a lot of paperwork.

Fortunately for me, Jacob was in custody still awaiting his court date. Jen, however, was gone. I shouldn't have punched her; I should have killed her.

It was a decision I would forever pay for; a giant regret.

I thought about Edward. I couldn't keep living in the past. I was safe here in my new house on a different mountain in a different state. The house I was held captive in sold not long after I moved to Asheville. I began a new life, and I took gun classes, self defense classes, and even started karate. It was for me, and it was empowering to finally get to know my own strength.

I forced myself to think of the good things in December.

Jane and Derek had a beautiful wedding. I couldn't miss it, and I didn't. I was there as my best friend's maid of honour. They promptly took their honeymoon to the Bahamas for two weeks, giving me time to contemplate my future. I quit being a private stalker, and got a job at the local animal shelter. I moved into my new house without any of Jen's money.

My heart, though it ached regularly, longed for Edward. Each second I was without him got me more excited to see him. He taught me to live for me, and stand strongly alone. Luckily, I didn't have to be alone if I didn't choose to be.

My love for him was real, and I knew he felt the same. We often spoke without words. Suddenly, I heard tires over gravel, and then a black Land Rover come around the bend. I sprang upward from my rocking chair, knocking my journal and pen to the deck floor.

My smile was so wide, I felt like it would split my face. He parked next to my old car. I skipped down the steps and jumped into his open arms, knocking us back onto the car. We laughed. His hands held me securely beneath my thighs, my legs wrapped around his waist.

"You're back early!" I said, clearly surprised.  
"I missed you," he confessed, smiling deeply. I kissed his cheek.  
"Well?" I asked.  
"Production begins this summer!" He announced. I screamed in excitement. "My boyfriend the screen writer!"

Edward hugged me tight and kissed my mouth. This was what I never knew I always wanted. He wasn't a perfect person, but he was perfect for me. We spent the last 3 months getting to know everything about each other. Every minute detail about our lives was important to be known, so we shared it.

Edward set me down and grabbed his luggage.

"I'll make breakfast," I said.

"Pancakes?" He asked, pleadingly. I nodded. "You should cook naked." I guffawed.

"Keep dreaming," I teased. He gave me a sly grin.

"Oh," he added, reaching in to the passenger seat. "I got your mail." He handed me a stack of envelopes and magazines.

"Thanks," I replied softly, looking up into his eyes. "Kiss me."

He planted his lips on mine, then scurried into the house. The sun had risen, and it was warm on my back. I sifted through my mail aimlessly as I walked onto the porch.

Then, I gasped, and stood frozen beside my rocking chair.

Written on a blank envelope in black ink, were words that struck me painfully. Then, I snorted, fear vanishing and strength overtaking me. Whatever was to come, Edward and I would confront it together, because we were together. It was forever.

_All sins are equal..._

I looked up to the mountains, grinning wickedly and standing firmly. "Bring it on," I whispered.

_**The End**_

* * *

**I sure do love an open ended story! ;) hahaha!  
Thank you all SO much for taking this ride with me. I am so appreciative of you guys. **

**I take no credit in what belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
Super duper thanks to Pam for her encouragement and skills. In in debt to her xo. **

**I have some exciting news! I'll be writing my first A/U story! It's taken me four years, but I didn't want to do it until the perfect story line came along, and it has.  
Vampires, witches, werewolves and post apocalyptic :D stay tuned! **

**xoxox Greye **


End file.
